The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe and Time
by Miss.Pixie.M
Summary: The prophecy was destined for 6 instead of 4. "Three sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will appear and unite to defeat the White Witch." Dreams sometimes really do come true. The line between reality and dreams is a very fine one and Rebecca is about to find out just how true that is. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe and Time.**

_**2010:**_

Only ten more minutes, until we were free. In ten minutes the school bell would ring and the summer holidays would start. The weather had gradually been getting warmer and I couldn't wait to just be able to soak it in and just do whatever I wanted to do.

My long wavy brown hair was pulled up in a bun because of the heat. I had green eyes, most people said they were like lynx's ones, always alert. I've been told that they can be rather intimidating if I look at people just the right way. I was not that tall, just the right height in my opinion. I loved swimming, horse-back riding and gymnastics but I had another passion: art.

For a sixteen year old, I wasn't insecure and I dare say overly confident. I was a little hot headed and could be quite sarcastic which often got me in trouble. I was the kind of girl that liked to act now and think of the consequences later.

It was a warm day in London as I, Rebecca, sat in my history lesson scribbling notes about the Blitz.

I kept thinking about the kids that had to live through the Blitzkrieg. It must have been a hard time to be growing up in with families being torn apart and bombs falling constantly on the city. At least they decided to evacuate children after a while to the country. I couldn't imagine myself living through it. My mind fell to a boy that my dreams had made up who just happened to live during the Second World War. I guess it was because we'd been studying the World War Two for a while now that that time period decided to stick to me day and night. But even so, those dreams felt different than any others I had ever had.

The bell suddenly rang and brought me out of my thoughts.

"So what are you doing during the holidays Becca?" Johanna, one of my friends asked, as we gathered up our stuff.

"I'm off to this country house with my brother, because Mum is working again and Dad's still in Afghanistan."

"Good luck with that!" The ginger teased me.

I gave her a murderous look; I didn't want to spend two weeks in an empty house with my brother. Sure, I just said I couldn't wait for the break but the first two weeks were going to be annoying and boring. The people who owned the house were old comrades of my father who were no longer in the army because of injury. My mother worked for the government so she was often away on trips and it so happened she was going to be away for the first fortnight so Dad had made the arrangements for us to get looked after. He also thought it would be a good idea for us to get some fresh country air into out lungs.

We headed out of the classroom where a couple of other friends were waiting for us. Heather and Jo's boyfriend: Gareth. I wouldn't say I didn't like him; I just don't like them together. Jo became a bit of a stuck up bitch and acted way dumber than she was when she was around him.

"Took you long enough!" He joked when we reached them.

Jo crashed her lips against him and Heather and I were left standing around awkwardly. I just wished that they had the decency of not snogging when we were around; I just hate the type of couples that just kiss for the sake of it.

"I better be off." I declared which made Jo detach herself from Gareth.

"Why go so soon?" Jo asked.

"I'm getting picked up and taken to that mansion I just told you about!" It was like she never listened to me, seriously.

"You're leaving now?" Heather inquired.

"Yes, have a nice holiday!" I snapped before turning on my heels and walking down the corridor to meet my brother at the entrance. He was probably already waiting for me.

I saw Oliver, my younger brother, sitting on a bench reading some fantasy book. He loved reading. That's what he wanted to be when he left school, a writer. He had already written a few things here and there but he'd never shown them to anyone but me. He was good especially considering he was only thirteen.

I love my brother don't get me wrong but sometimes I wish he would be a bit less shy. He tended to blend into the background. He wasn't timid around those he knew but when it came to big crowds he liked to make himself quite small. Unlike myself, I dare say. He was shorter than most boys his age but I knew soon enough he'd catch up with me and most likely end up taller. Apart from reading and writing, he was, surprisingly, into rock-climbing and kayaking which had over the years made him quite strong.

"Olly, I'm here!" I called over to him.

He looked up from his book and smiled. "Ready to go?" He asked while gathering his things up.

I nodded as I reached him. "We hardly have a choice in the matter."

Oliver shouldered his bag then looked at me. "I'm sure we're going to have fun once we get there. Don't be so pessimistic about it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oliver, I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic. It's going to suck. What do you think is going to happen? We're not going to get sucked in to one of your fantasy books. Real life is not as exciting and adventures don't happen."

He shook his head at me before starting to walk off. We headed out of the school trying not to lose each other in the crowd of students celebrating the start of the school holidays. We crossed the street and headed towards a black Mercedes that was parked and waiting for us. We got in and the chauffeur greeted us. It was going to take us all night to get there so we would be spending the night in the car.

I took out my sketch book and looked through it. Most of the drawings were of this blond boy, some in colour or some just in pencil. This was the boy I dreamed about. I was saying before the bell rang they were a lot more vivid and seemed almost real. The other thing was that I always remembered them. Nothing much happened in the dreams; we just talked for what seemed like hours. I had learned that he was the oldest of four. He had two sisters, Susan and Lucy and a brother Edmund. He was my age and was probably the most interesting boy I had ever had the luck to meet. Sadly he had to be a dream, just a figment of my imagination. Weird, how I seemed to be falling for the only boy who I would never meet. A boy named Peter Pevensie who lived in my head.

"Where do you get the idea from?" Oliver asked.

"What?"

"The idea for the boy you're always drawing." He pointed to my notebook.

"I get them from my head." I said sarcastically but my answer was technically true.

"I just find it weird how you can draw something that you've never seen so vividly. And why draw this boy over and over again?"

"I just like to alright?" I snapped.

"Fine!" he retorted.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Olly was reading away and I drawing away. My eyes started to tire so I glanced at my watch and noticed it was nearly midnight. I hadn't noticed how late it had got, I had put a torch over my pad so I could see and hadn't noticed the lack of light outside. I turned to my brother who had fallen asleep with his book on his lap. I left it there; I didn't want to wake him. I closed my notepad, put it away, took the pillow that had been left for me and set it on the window and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep almost instantly and woke up in my dreams where a blond boy was waiting. When he saw me he smiled and I smiled back. He looked amazing in this white and fresh light.

"Hello!" He greeted.

"Hi!"

"How has your day been?" he asked.

"If you count being stuck in school all day and then spending the rest of it in a car. It was brilliant!" I joked.

"It sounds better than mine anyway." Peter sighed, something seemed to be troubling him and my heart went out to him. This was always the odd part; he would talk about his life as if it were real. I knew he wasn't and yet, it seemed so possible.

"What happened?" I finally asked as I reached him.

"We were evacuated yesterday as you know." I did he had told me last night. "And now my sister thinks she has found a magical land in a wardrobe."

"Well, that's highly impossible!" I smiled while sitting next to him.

"I know, but the professor thinks she might be telling the truth because she is the truthful one. And to make matters worse Edmund is misbehaving."

"It's only natural, you've just been evacuated. He's only 13, he's just lost and doesn't really like the fact you're trying to act like a father. You are his brother; he doesn't see why you should act otherwise." I explained.

"He doesn't understand the situation we are in."

"I'm sure he does." I replied.

"You don't know what it's like having your father in the army, you're never sure they are going to come back." I had never told him about my dad but it seemed the moment was getting nearer. "And now we have been taken away from our mother for God knows how long!"

"I know exactly how you feel, Peter." I said. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "My dad's in the army as well. He's away fighting in Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan?" He asked.

"It's near Russia, well the U.S.S.R, in your time."

"Wait, it's no longer the U.S.S.R in yours?"

"No, after the Second World War, it's the start of the Cold War. It's East vs. West, to make it simple. And basically they end up splitting. It's a lot more complicated than that, but revealing too much could be dangerous." I explained. I didn't see why I shouldn't just tell him everything, it's not like he actually would live through it.

"More wars to fight, great." He muttered.

"It's not the same after the World War Two, things start to change slightly I guess." I shrugged. "Nowadays people join up willingly, you're not obliged or forced to do at all. It's a no pressure system." I got a weak smile back from him.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that, especially about your father." He apologised.

"You didn't know." I told him. "I hardly see my mum either; she is always working and only gets in late. And even when she gets in she has better things to do than talk to us. Mostly she goes out with her boyfriend when she has got a spare minute."

"She has a boyfriend? But if she is married to your dad?" He looked shocked.

"They divorced 4 years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it was hard at first but it was for the best in the end."

He smiled and for the first time he rested his hand on top of mine. I felt tingles where his hand touched me, it seemed like it had suddenly got a lot hotter. I tentatively slipped my fingers between his so our hand was entwined.

I turned to look at him; he really was very handsome with his crystal blue eyes and that lovely blond hair. He noticed I was looking and smiled. Then he did something I didn't expect. He leaned in, my heart started to race. Our lips brushed each other's just as something happened: a lion roared.

I opened my eyes and found myself awake but in the car. I swore under my breath. I looked out of the window and noticed it was daylight and we were approaching a lovely mansion. We had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As I got out of the car, I couldn't believe how beautiful the place was; it was old but it had been well looked after that so it was still in a lovely condition. I could picture myself out here on a sunny day and drawing the whole place. It must have some lovely areas around here so I can pass the time.

"You must be Rebecca and Oliver Chase?" a man asked as we approached the entry doors.

"Yes that's us!" I confirmed as I offered the older man a small smile.

"Edward Manson, owner of this magnificent place and founder of the association." He held out his hand and I gladly shook it. "Your father has told me that you have a passion for drawing. I'm sure you will find a few places that will catch your eye."

"I definitely will, sir." I smiled.

"Please, call me Edward. I am an old friend of your father's after all." He replied. "Ah, young Oliver, you thirst for reading will be appeased here! We have a massive collection of fantasy books we have collected over the years. I have taken the liberty of putting some in your room already that you might find interesting!"

"Thank you very much, I will have a look." Olly thanked.

"Now, I shall show you to your rooms. You have had a long trip and I'm sure you will want to freshen up."

We followed him through the doors into the entrance hall; it was a vast place, with a grand staircase in the middle. We continued up the staircase and went up another couple of flights of stairs until we finally reached a corridor with many doors. I was guessing we would be staying here.

"I've given both of you separate rooms but you are next to each other." He announced. "Rebecca you are in this one and Oliver this one. Each has on-suites. The rooms were so big that we could put a small shower room in them! Now I will let you get ready, lunch is in an hour and a half." And with that he left us.

Oliver and I stared at each other in silence until his footsteps could no longer be heard.

"Well he seems … nice?" Oliver said once he was out of earshot.

"I don't doubt it, he just seems a big full of himself." I shrugged.

Oliver nodded in agreement. "Anyway, we better get a move on. I wouldn't mind exploring the grounds this afternoon."

"That sounds like a good plan." I said while picking up my suitcase and opening my bedroom door.

The first thing that hit me as I opened the door was the fact that a massive wardrobe was placed against the back wall.

"Slightly overpowering, don't you think?" Oliver asked from behind me.

"Just a bit." I joked.

"I'll leave you to it anyway." He smiled as he turned and left the room.

I headed straight for the shower, after about fifteen minutes under the warm water I finally got out. I had taken fresh clothes out before I had gotten in: a pair of beige trousers along with a yellow and white striped shirt. I pulled them on and slipped my yellow converse trainers on as well. I had just finished drying my hair when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I invited.

"It's only me!" Olly announced as he came in.

He had gotten changed as well, a green sweatshirt that nearly matched my eyes, a pair of dark denim jeans and his favourite pair of black leather army styled laced boots. He sat down on my bed and picked up my drawing pad and looked through it. This was when I realised that my thirteen year old brother was actually quite mature for his age, he never whined or complained: he just got on with life.

"That wardrobe has a lot of detail on it, doesn't it?" He noticed.

"A little too much for a simple wardrobe in my opinion." I remarked.

"I wonder how old it is." He got up and walked over to it.

"It can't be that old, it's in a really good condition." I walked over to him.

He opened it and a few moth balls fell out. He turned to and smirked.

"Are you sure it's not that old?"

I gave him a half smile. "Oh shut up." I shook my head before going over to my suitcase and pulling a cardigan out, the room temperature seemed to have dropped for no reason, probably because it was an old house no matter how many renovations you did.

"Is it just me or is there a breeze coming from in here?" Oliver asked.

"Don't be silly, that's impossible!" I responded.

"I know, but it is weird isn't it?" He climbed into the wardrobe.

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer.

"I don't believe this!" I groaned as I followed him into the wardrobe. "Oliver will you please answer me!" When he didn't answer again, I groaned in frustration. "Oliver this isn't funny!" As I stretched my hand out to move coats out of the way I felt something prick my hand. "Ouch! What the hell?" It was a pine tree; as I looked at my feet the ground was full of snow. "You have got to be kidding me, Oliver, where the hell, are you?"

There were voices up ahead. This was not normal. A wardrobe with pine trees, snow and people talking? I felt someone grab my arm and I jumped but remained silent. I turned to see that it was my brother. He brought a finger to his lips telling me to remain quiet as he nodded ahead of us. Together we walked forward, because to be honest he wasn't the only one who was feeling extremely curious. As we reached the last row of coats, I got the shock of my life: a blond boy pulled them down. His mouth dropped open as he saw me. I could not believe my eyes, the pine tree in the wardrobe was surreal enough but this had got to be a joke.

"Peter?" I asked in disbelief.

"This isn't another dream is it?" He responded.

"Last I checked it isn't." I added; my voice in a slightly lighter tone than usual.

"Peter, what's going on?" A girl's voice asked from behind him.

"I really don't know Susan …" He looked briefly back at the girl I could just see over his shoulder but his gaze returned to me as soon as he had.

He stepped back to reveal a snowy forest to us where another three children where. Oliver and I's eyes widened even more as we stepped out into this clearing. The place was covered in snow and I was just so shell-shocked I couldn't say anything. I was in utter awe of my surroundings that I forgot I would probably freeze to death.

"Rebecca, where are we?" My brother asked tentatively, his eyes roaming the area.

"I don't know, Olly." I answered him as my eyes still darted around the place.

"You are in Narnia." The youngest girl there said.

"What?" Oliver and I asked.

"Narnia, it's a magical land where it snows a lot." She smiled.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically gesturing to the snow around us as right my nerves were not in the best mood.

"Can't you hold your sarcastic remarks in, sis? She only looks about ten!" Oliver asked.

"Sorry, I talk before I think most of the time." I apologised to the young girl.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"Whoa!" Olly said while looking at Peter. "You're the boy she's always drawing!"

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

"Oliver, will you please shut up!" I snapped as I felt my cheeks get redder.

"You are asking me to shut up? We are in the middle of a forest that lives at the back of a wardrobe where we meet four kids and one of them happens to be the mysterious boy you are always drawing these days, how on earth am I supposed to shut up?" He stated.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" The oldest girl interrupted.

He turned round to look at her. I could see he was trying to act sure of himself but the way he was acting was so out of character for him I knew deep down he was panicking. "Oliver Chase and this is my sister Rebecca. Who are you?"

"Susan Pevensie and these are my siblings, Peter, Edmund and Lucy."

"Impossible." Peter muttered.

"You're telling me." I smiled slightly at him.

"Do you two know each other?" Susan asked.

"It's a bit of a long and weird story." Peter admitted.

"Weird? You are having a laugh, it's flipping impossible!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not the one from the future!" He retorted.

"And I'm not the one from the past!" I snapped.

"Wait a sec; did you just say he was from the past?" Oliver interjected looking between me and Peter in disbelief.

"Yes, I've been dreaming about him for months. They are from the Second World War time period, when London was getting bombed by the Germans!"

"You mean the 1940s?" Oliver questioned in a shocked voice. "That explains the old-fashioned clothes." His tone was not convincing because his voice was higher than usual.

"Peter, when you say future?" Susan asked.

Peter was about to reply but I cut in: "He means your future; Oliver and I are from London in 2010, 70 years after the war."

"This isn't logical!" Susan breathed.

"What it even more unusual is that you are the girl I've been dreaming of, you are supposed to be a part of my imagination!" Peter said.

"You and I both, mate." I replied as I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to process all of this.

"You came through the wardrobe as well?" Oliver asked and they all nodded.

"This was what you told me about! You said that your younger sister though she had found a magical land in a wardrobe!" I suddenly remembered as I stared at Peter. "Turns out she was right then!" I added after a moment's thought.

"You believe I'm real now?" Peter wondered.

"I think I'm starting to." I answered as I turned round to look the way we'd come. "How is it possible for a wardrobe to lead you into a magical land?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Oliver sighed as he looked at me.

I looked back at him and smiled weakly. "What do we do now?" I asked him.

"This is all a bit too weird for me but who cares? Why don't we take a look around?" Oliver suggested.

"That's what we were planning on doing before you arrived." Peter explained.

"_But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this can we?"_ Susan said.

"_I'm sure the professor won't mind if we borrow these."_ Peter said while passing coats around. _"And if you look at it logically, we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe!"_

I took the coat he handed to me gladly, the place was freezing and I wasn't exactly dressed for sub-zero temperatures. Thinking back, I wonder why Oliver and I didn't just go back through the wardrobe. I mean wouldn't you? This whole situation was highly impossible and not to mention dangerous. We didn't know what could be out there but we decided to follow four kids we didn't know into a frozen forest we'd found in the back of a wardrobe. Putting it like that makes us sound crazy but maybe that was what pushed us to go through with it. We were already in a crazy situation so why not push the boundaries of reality just that bit more?

We stared heading away from the wardrobe and past a lamppost as we slowly treaded up a small hill. Lucy was leading with my brother just by her side. I'd never seen him warm up to someone as easily as that. Then again Lucy looked really young and maybe he just wanted to get some reassurance that she wasn't leading us to our death. Susan and Edmund were in front of Peter and me. We'd been walking in silence for a couple of minutes before something dawned on me.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked Peter.

"Lucy is taking us to see Mr Tumnus, a faun she met when she first came here."

"A faun?"

"Magical land, remember?" He teased.

"Of course, I nearly forgot. I just thought we were having a normal stroll in a park on a Sunday afternoon!" I joked.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you for real." He said.

"It's fantastic to know you are actually real would be more suited." I rephrased.

"You're right. This going to take a little getting used to I think." He smiled.

"I'm sure we will manage." I smiled back. "I'm sure there is some logic to my madness."

As we got to the top of the hill, Peter slipped in the snow and dragged me down with him. We stopped falling about halfway down and with my final roll through the snow I landed on top of him. There was an awkward moment where we just stared at each other not really knowing what the next move should be. I felt my cheeks get redder and after regaining my wits I rolled off him and we burst out laughing. Oliver came up beside me and offered me a hand up; he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He shrugged off.

I watched him trudge ahead of me in the snow with suspicion. I couldn't tell how long we had been walking for but the snow filled forest seemed to go on forever. Finally, Lucy told us we only had to go up this small mound and we would be there. The moment I saw where she was leading us I knew something was wrong. The door had been broken off at its hinges and that is never a welcome sign. The way Lucy stopped and stared at the door also told me that if was definitely not what she had been expecting either. She bolted for the small house that had been built into the rock without another word.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled as she ran into the house.

The three Pevensie's ran after her, Edmund a little less enthusiastically than the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Oliver and I were the last to enter the faun's home. I walked cautiously to make sure I didn't step on something valuable. The place had been trashed; it was a sorry site to see. Edmund, on the other hand, seemed like he didn't care as he stepped on a framed picture of an old faun. I bent down to pick it up as Peter shot him a reproachful look. Claw marks were cut into it; on closer inspection they looked awfully like wolf claws. This was not looking optimistic.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked in a small voice.

I noticed Peter looking at a piece of parchment that was stuck to one of the pillars. It had been nailed to the trunk so Peter ripped it off and started to read:

"_The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason._

_Against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia,_

_For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans,_

_Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police._

_Long live the Queen!"_

Susan took the warrant of arrest off Peter to read it for herself; you could see she was getting worried.

"All right, now we really should go back!" She announced.

"You've only just got here!" Oliver complained.

"And what about Mr Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"If he has been arrested just for talking with a human, I don't think there is much we can do!" Susan replied.

"You don't get it do you? Lucy is the human!" I interrupted.

"She must have found out he helped me!" Lucy added. "This is my entire fault!"

"Maybe we can call the police and sort things out." Peter proposed.

"These are the police!" Susan said flatly.

"And to be honest I don't want get within a mile of them!" I said. "I don't make a habit of chasing after a pack of wolves!"

"Wolves?" They all repeated.

"Yes, wolves!" I showed him the portrait Edmund had stepped on, and then pointed to the paw mark on the parchment. "Remember we're in a fantasy land where fauns exist, it's not hard to believe the Evil Queen would employ wolves to do her dirty work!"

"Don't worry Lu', we'll think of something!" Peter reassured her.

"Why?" Edmund interjected. "He's a criminal!"

"Can everyone shut up for a minute and listen?" Oliver said.

We all fell silent as we listened to whatever he wanted us to hear. And I swear a bird was trying to make contact with us, my suspicions were confirmed when Susan said:

"Did that robin just "psst" us?"

We all looked at each other and right on cue the robin called again. Peter and I turned and walked outdoors followed by the rest of them. The bird flew off but a noise was coming from behind a fallen tree. There were a couple of intense moments, where Susan gripped Peter coat and Lucy clung to Susan's arm. I stood awkwardly next to them with my brother to my right. Edmund funnily enough stayed behind the others, there was definitely something wrong with that boy. After a couple of seconds something furry appeared from the other side of the fallen tree trunk.

"Thank God!" Olly broke the tension. "It's just a beaver!"

Susan let go of Peter as he advanced towards it his hand held out.

"Peter, I don't think that is going to work." I said. My instincts were telling me that in a magical land a beaver was not just a beaver. But he didn't listen to me and continued.

"Here boy." He said while clicking his tongue and snapping his fingers at it. "Here boy."

His hand was just a few inches from the beaver when it looked at it.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." It said.

All six of her faces were stunned with shock. My eyes widened even though I was expecting something like this to happen. Lucy was first to recover and started to giggle, I soon joined her.

"Em, sorry." Peter apologised. He took a couple of steps back.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver asked. Lucy's smile dropped again before she took a couple of steps towards it. "I believe this to be yours." He held out a hankie to her and she took it.

"I gave this to Mr Tumnus."

"Yes, he managed to give it to me before they took him." Beaver confirmed.

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked.

The beaver looked around before whispering: "Not here." He turned and headed back towards the fallen log.

Peter and Lucy made to follow him but Susan stopped them.

"What do you think you are doing?" She questioned.

"Following a beaver!" I answered sarcastically. She shot me a dark look.

"Susan is right." Edmund agreed. "How do you know you can trust him?"

"He says he knows the faun!" Peter replied.

"It's a beaver; it shouldn't be saying anything at all!" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Do I need to remind you we are in a magical land? Anything is possible here!" I said.

"Is everything all right?" Beaver popped up from behind a rock this time.

"Yes, yes we are just talking." Peter reassured him.

"You should consider talking further in and in safer places." He said before disappearing again.

"He means the trees." Lucy hissed.

"The what now?" I said.

"The trees, some are on the Witch's side." She replied.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" I mumbled as I looked around uneasily. I was half expecting to see eyes in the bark. Of course, that was not what happened, but can you blame me?

"Look, we better hurry." Peter said as he took Lucy's hand and followed the beaver.

Oliver followed and even Edmund gave in but Susan still hesitated.

"Come on." I smiled. "What's life without a bit of adventure?"

She smiled weakly and followed. We all walked in silence for a bit until we reached a passage way through a bridge of rocks.

"Hurry up; we don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." Beaver warned.

I was now next to Peter as we walked with a comfortable silence between us. I chanced a glance at him, his features were even nicer here than in my dreams. It just seemed so much more real. Even if the dreams had seemed real, there was always some sort of blurring light to our surroundings that made everything look idyllic. I was starting to think that those dreams were no coincidence; whatever fate had brought us here had planned those dreams so that we would trust each other in Narnia. I was probably over thinking things but I couldn't shake the feeling that meeting here was meant to happen.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the beaver speak again. We were close to a small river where a dam had been built. Smoke was rising from a small chimney on it.

"Blimey!" He announced. "It looks like the old girl has got the kettle on, nice cup of Rosy Lee to warm us up." He indicated the smoke rising from the chimney.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

I made a mental note that I had to come back and draw this if I ever got the chance. The small dam surrounded by ice in the middle of a forest clearing must look lovely in the sunlight. It just seemed so peaceful.

"It's not finished yet." Beaver said. "Still got plenty to do, it will look the business when it is though."

"I think it looks lovely right now." Lucy smiled.

We walked down towards it; I was taking in every little detail of the construction. It really was magnificent work. As we got nearer the front door another beaver came out.

"I have been worried sick! If I learn that you have been out with badger again, I …" She stopped when she got the sight of us. "Oh, I never thought I would live to see this day!" She sounded delighted. She shot a look at her husband. "You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?"

"I would have if it would've helped!" Mr Beaver joked.

"Anyway, why don't you come in to get warmed up and get some civilised company?" She said and Beaver chuckled.

"Go on, go on but be careful!" Beaver warned. "Watch your step."

Peter stood aside to let me in. "Ladies first." He smiled. I felt my cheeks blush as I ducked to get in.

We all sat down around the small table. The inside of the dam was nice and cosy. There was definitely a homely feeling in here. Susan helped Mrs Beaver with the tea as Peter asked the question we all wanted an answer to:

"Is there no way we can help Mr Tumnus?"

"They have taken him to the Witch's house and you know what they say." He answered.

"No we don't actually." I clarified.

"Those that get taken in them gates rarely come out." Beaver said.

"But there is hope, dear." Mrs Beaver comforted Lucy. "Lots of hope."

Mr Beaver chocked on what he was drinking: "Hope? There is right bit more than hope!" He paused and continued in a softer tone. "Aslan is on the move."

He looked at us as if we knew already who this was; he was forgetting that we didn't have a clue about what was going on here.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund piped up.

Beaver started to laugh. "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter!" Mrs Beaver tapped his arm. "What?" He asked while looking back at us. "You don't know do ya?"

"We haven't exactly been here long, have we?" I said.

"He's only the King of the whole wood, the top geezer, the true King of Narnia!" Beaver explained.

"He has been away for a very long time." Mrs Beaver added.

"And now he's just got back. And he's waiting for you near stone table!" Beaver was getting excited.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're bloomin' joking! They haven't even heard about the prophecy!" Beaver complained.

"A prophecy about us?" Oliver interrupted.

"Well, why don't you explain?" I suggested.

"You see, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan said.

"No dear, not blaming, thanking!" Mrs Beaver corrected.

"Look, there's a prophecy. "_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sit in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil times will be over and done."_

"That doesn't actually rhyme." Susan noticed.

"I know it doesn't! You're completely missing the point!" Beaver sighed and looked at his wife for help.

"It has long been foretold that when three sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve would appear and unite to defeat the White Witch!"

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked in total shock.

"Well you better be cos Aslan has already prepared you an army!" Mr Beaver cried.

"An army?" Susan said. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!" She looked menacingly at Peter.

"I think you have made a mistake, we're not heroes!" Peter told them.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan added.

"They're not asking for heroes, they're asking for your help!" I interjected. "It's not every day six kids turn up in a land of talking creatures! Who else do you think this prophecy is about?"

"You believe this?" Susan asked.

"Yes, I do!" I snapped. "And whether or not we're the ones of the prophecy you can't just refuse to help someone who desperately needs it! What do they teach you in the 1940s? That cowardice is alright? That you should just give up once something gets difficult?" With my raised temper no one but me noticed that Edmund had slipped outside. I decided not to mention that right now.

"Thank you for your hospitality but we really must leave." Susan said firmly.

"You can't just leave!" Mr Beaver pleaded.

"Unbelievable." I muttered.

"They're right! We have got to help Mr Tumnus!" Lucy argued.

"It's out of our hands Lu'." Peter said. "I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home. Ed?"

"It's a little too late for that." I added sarcastically.

"Ed?" Peter looked around the place and finally realised his younger brother had disappeared. "I'm going to kill him." He finished.

"You might not have to." Mr Beaver said. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

"Yes, I met him last time I came. He was wandering about in the woods when I found him." Lucy answered.

"I caught him looking towards the space between the two hills, that's where the White Witch's castle lies." Mr Beaver remembered.

"You think he's met the Witch?" Peter asked and Beaver nodded.

"Well, there is only one way to find out isn't there?" I said while grabbing my coat. "What are you waiting for? Come on!"

And with that we all put our coats on and along with Mr Beaver we all ran after Edmund taking the route to the White Witch's castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We ran up the snowy hills as fast as we could but Lucy was struggling to keep up and we couldn't afford to lose her in these woods. The sun had set by now and it was practically pitch black outside. As we got to the top of the hills, I saw a whitish glow coming from between two precipices. My mouth fell open as it finally came into view. It was a Cinderella type castle except it had a gloomy and scary appearance. As I looked closer I could see the gates and a small figure walking up to them.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled as she joined us.

"Sssh, they'll here ya!" Beaver warned.

Peter made a run for it but I caught him before he could go more than a few steps.

"Don't be stupid Peter!" I told him.

"Get off me!" He managed to get out of my grip and I stumbled back slightly. He made another run but this time Beaver was the one that stopped him.

"No! Don't play her games!" He pleaded.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan said.

"He's our brother!" Lucy added.

"You don't get it do you?" Oliver said. "This is exactly what she wants us to do! Run in after Edmund and she's got you trapped!"

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all of ya!" Beaver confirmed.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"To try and stop the prophecy from coming true!" Beaver explained in a panicked voice. "She wants to kill ya!"

There was a moment of silence where Peter looked sick whereas Susan was furious. Peter turned and looked back at the closed doors of the castle.

"This is all your fault!" Susan accused Peter.

"My fault?" Peter responded.

"If you had just listened to me in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" She continued.

"Oh, so you knew this was going to happen?" Peter challenged.

"I didn't know what would happen!" Susan paused. "That's why we should have gone back when we still had the chance!"

"Stop it!" Lucy interrupted. "This isn't going to help Edmund!"

"She's right." Beaver agreed. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him." Peter looked desperate.

Beaver nodded and began to make his way back the way we'd came. We started walking down the hill at a slower pace than we had come up it in. I managed to get Peter to hang back a bit.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. This isn't your fault." I told him. "I saw Edmund leave, I should have said something."

"He's not your responsibility." Peter said back. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you back there."

"Don't worry about it."

Our hands brushed each other's and it felt like my stomach did a summersault. I looked up at him and I swear his cheeks were a little more coloured than usual but then again it could just be the cold. Our little moment was unfortunately broken by howling in the distance.

"They're on our trail!" Oliver yelled. "Run!"

"Looks like I am going to be meeting the wolves after all except that I'm the prey." I joked in a very high pitched voice, describing myself as anxious was an understatement. "I wonder what they are like."

"Let's not try and find out." Peter grabbed my hand as we started to run.

We quickly caught up with the others and we reached the beaver's dam in just under five minutes. Beaver burst through the door and yelled:

"Hurry! They're after us!"

Mrs Beaver started collecting food and drink instead of running for her life.

"What the hell are you doing?" Oliver cried.

"You'll thank me later!" She answered. "It's going to be a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" He cried.

Susan rushed to help Mrs Beaver while Peter and I helped Beaver open a trap door.

"Do you think we'll need some jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves tea and biscuits!" I said sarcastically.

"Or toast!" Peter added.

I gasped as I heard movement outside. Paws started scratching at the windows.

"They're surrounding us!" Oliver remarked.

"Really bro? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically while pushing him through the trapdoor after Lucy and Susan.

Peter let me follow him but I waited until he closed the door before continuing along the passageway. The place was dark and you could hardly see a foot in front of you let alone where the walls were. I slipped my hand in my pocket and dug out my phone that I just remembered was in there. I opened my torch application and turned the phone around so I could see where I was going.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"If we survive I'll tell you! Now, come on!" This time it was my turn to take his hand and pull him along to catch up on the others.

"Badger and I dug this." We heard Beaver say as we caught up with them. "Comes out right near his place!"

"You told me it led to your mother's!" Mrs Beaver said.

They had managed to light a torch so I put my phone back in my pocket. Peter took the torch from my brother's hand, he actually gave it away willingly, he hated fire.

"How did you light that?" I asked.

"Turns out knowing how to light a fire with a stone does come in handy!" He answered.

In front of us Lucy tripped on a root and fell to the ground.

"Lucy, are you all right?" Peter sounded concerned.

"Listen." She whispered. Faint noises could be heard from behind us. "They're in the tunnel."

"Quick, follow me!" Beaver lead the way.

We all hurried after him. We had started to run again, and honestly it was starting to hurt my back as we were running crouched down. We got to a dead end and for a second I thought we were dead meat.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs Beaver scolded her husband.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" He answered as he jumped up and broke the earth away to reveal an opening.

"Quick, get up here!" He said as he jumped to get out of the tunnel.

One by one we climbed out of the tunnel. Once Peter, the last one to get through, was out of the tunnel with the help of Beaver he rolled a barrel to block the exit. I sighed in relief as I watched them block it before turning around to look at the others. Lucy was lying on the ground over some… stone animals?

"I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs Beaver comforted her husband as he approached a stone badger.

"He was my best mate."

"What happened?" I asked utterly confused.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A voice answered my question.

I jumped as I turned to right to see a fox standing on a bolder.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Beaver warned as he tried to get to the fox but Mrs Beaver was holding him back.

"Don't worry. I'm one of the good guys." The fox chuckled as he came nearer.

"Yeah? Cos you look awfully like one of the bad ones!"

"An unfortunate family resemblance." He sighed. "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

A howl came from the hole and all our heads snapped round to the barrel that wouldn't conceal the exit for long.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter pressed.

The fox's eyes lit up and I knew exactly what he was planning.

"Come on!" I said while running over to the biggest tree there.

"Are you mad?" Susan asked.

"Probably but let's put it to the test shall we?" I answered with a smile.

They all looked at each other and ran over to me.

"Olly, you're first." I said to my brother. He sighed and came over.

"On the count of three." I said as he put his food in my hand. "One … Two … Three!" He pushed off the ground on the third count and I pushed him up with all the strength I had so he could catch a branch and then pull himself up from there.

"You've totally lost it!" Susan exclaimed.

"Have you got a better idea? Because I'm open to suggestions!" I said and she shook her head. "Good, now hurry up!"

I did the same for everyone except that I placed the beavers on a lower branch so they could scramble up. I was the only one that remained on the ground so I turned to the fox.

"Once, I get up you'll have to brush away our footprints and wing it from there!"

"Wing it?" He asked.

"Make it up from there!" I corrected myself.

"Of course, my lady." He bowed at me; which I thought was a little weird and what up with the title?

I turned and looked up at the tree examining the best route to take.

"How are you going to get up?" Susan called.

"Watch and learn, Susan!" I called back before falling silent. "Watch and learn." I repeated to myself.

I took a deep breath and ran for the tree, jumping to grab one of the lower branches before swinging myself up like a monkey. Thanks Mum for forcing me into keeping up with gymnastics over the years. I felt something cut my hand but now was not the time to fall. I climbed to where everyone else was and glanced back down to the fox. He was brushing up our footprints like I had asked him too. I hoped they would go easy on him because I had taken a slight liking for him. I glanced at my hand to observe the damage: I couldn't see much because of the blood. And if my mum saw me doing what I was about to do, she would have gone nuts. I wiped my hand against my trousers but that was definitely the worst thing I could have done. I winced at the sudden sting in the palm of my hand. I bit my tongue as the pain grew stronger not wanted to make any noise. Something was stuck there and I had just pushed it in deeper. Brilliant. I held back my cry as I saw the barrel we had placed to block the exit get pushed away. The wolves jumped out of the hole and circled Fox but he remained calm.

"Good evening gents." He greeted. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" Maugrim barked. "We know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans."

"Humans in Narnia?" Fox acted surprised. "Now isn't that a piece of valuable information!"

Just as he said that a wolf came forward and grabbed him by the skin of his back. I gasped and was ready to jump to the ground and help him but Peter held me back. And I wasn't the only one who'd had the same impulse; Mrs Beaver was struggling with Beaver.

"Your reward is your life." Maugrim growled. "It's not much but still. Where are the fugitives?"

For a spilt second I thought he was going to turn us in but then he managed to say:

"North. They ran north." He answered in a weak voice.

"Smell them out!" Maugrim barked to his company.

The wolf holding Fox threw him across the ground before following the others. We waited until they were out of view before climbing down and I finally let the cry I had been holding in out.

"Damn it!" I yelled while dropping to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I've managed to stick something into my hand!" I groaned.

"Give it here!" Oliver said while holding his hand out. I put my hand in his and he looked up at me. "On the count of three?" I nodded and turned away. "One… Two… Three!" He pulled whatever was in there out and I yelled in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Oliver joked. "It's just a couple of inch long splinter!"

"Next time, I'll do it to you and we'll see how you like it!" I snapped.

"I was joking Becca!" He said in defence handing me the splinter.

"That's big." I realised as I looked at it.

"Why don't you give me your hand dear and we'll get it cleaned up." Mrs Beaver proposed.

I looked around at the others and saw Peter holding Fox in his arms. I forgot about my hand as I ran over to him.

"Is he alright?" I asked Peter.

"I'm fine my lady." He croaked. "I believe I managed to wing it."

"You did." I smiled gently.

"You should get your hand looked at Rebecca." Peter said.

I looked up at him and his eyes were twinkling. I smiled and turned back to Mrs Beaver who was sitting next to a pile of wood that was being gathered. I walked over and sat next to her just as Olly lit the fire. She gently wiped and bandaged it up. Then she started tending to the bite marks on Fox's back. After a couple of minutes Fox started explaining the situation to us.

"They were helping Tumnus but the Witch got here before I did." He yelped.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked.

"I wish I could say their bark is worse than their bite."

"Will you stay still?" Mrs Beaver complained. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

"It's the worst day of the year!" Beaver joked and we all smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness." Fox said. "But that is all the healing I have time for."

"You're leaving already?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a short but a grand honour my Queen, but I must go. Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

"You have seen Aslan?" Beaver asked in awe.

"What's he like?" Mrs Beaver questioned.

"Like everything we have ever been told." Fox answered. "You will be glad to have him fight by your side in your battle against the Witch." The animal watched Peter expectantly.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch!" Susan clarified.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" Fox looked to the eldest Pevensie.

"We can't go to war without ya!" Beaver added.

"We just want our brother back." Peter claimed.

"I have a question." I interrupted.

"Yes, my lady?" Fox turned to me.

"There it is again!" I said.

"What it is?" Oliver looked at me.

"I don't mean to be rude but why am I always referred to as "Lady"? You address the others by "Queen" and "King", why am I so different?"

"You have not been told the second part of the prophecy have you?" Fox stared me right in the eyes. "I guess not. I will leave the Beavers to fill you in on that for I really must be off." He took one last look at me before bowing to all of us and trotting off north.

I turned to the Beavers and said: "Cough up."

"She means explain." Oliver corrected.

"_The four crowned siblings shall reign and prosper with the two other siblings __as__ their court and council." _Beaver slowly explained.

"Why didn't you just tell us this earlier?" I wondered.

"We didn't think it was that important!" Beaver replied.

"Not important?" Oliver interjected. "Of course it was important! It helps us understand."

"I apologise Oliver but if we had told you might not have come along." Mrs Beaver explained.

"You think we would have turned our back on you just because we were going to be treated _second best_?" I used air commas for _second best_. "I don't care that the prophecy means or doesn't change the fact that I want to help you; that _we_ want to help you. I don't want to be a Queen or a Lady as a matter of fact, I just want to help."

"You are very kind Rebecca, but we didn't know how you would react." Beaver said.

"It doesn't matter anyway, we're here now and we should be getting some sleep. I'll take first watch."

"I'll do it with you." Peter volunteered.

Everyone fell asleep almost immediately. It had been a long day and frankly I just wanted to fall asleep but someone had to put up a guard.

"It has been an interesting day." I sighed as I stared into the fire.

"That's saying the least." Peter commented. "I learned that my younger sister was telling the truth after all, that fauns and talking animals existed and most of all the girl of my dreams is real."

I blushed at his last comment as he came and sat down next to me. When I thought about it I guess he was literally the boy of my dreams too.

"I always knew there was something different about those dreams but this... This I could never have predicted." He smiled.

"It's hard to believe but I'm glad it is." I added.

"Are you sure the prophecy doesn't bother you?" Peter asked.

"Honestly, no it doesn't." I admitted. "It's not like I came here to be anything in the first place." I grinned before adding. "And anyway as an advisor I don't have heavy burdens on my shoulders and I get to have more fun." I teased and Peter sighed. "You're still hesitating aren't you?"

"I am." He replied.

"You can't avoid the inevitable you know." I said.

"You think I don't have the choice?" He questioned.

"Oh, you had the choice." I told him. "But by letting Lucy lead you to the faun's house and following Beaver you already made your choice."

"You think?"

"I know." I gave him a reassuring smile. "You shouldn't doubt yourself Peter. You have the makings of a King." I couldn't believe I was saying that out loud. I just seemed so unreal and not to mention weird.

"You really are kind, Rebecca." He smiled as he looked at me.

"I would describe myself more by the word sarcastic to be honest." I giggled.

"That as well, but it doesn't come along with an arrogant side so it works." Peter joked.

"Thanks, I guess." I grinned back.

"It was a compliment." He assured me.

There was a short pause where we just looked at each other not really knowing what to say. I noticed him hesitate to lean in but something must have changed his mind and I felt some sort of disappointment.

"As cheesy as it sounds, it seems like we were meant to meet." He grinned.

"Yeah, it does." I bit my lower lip as I tried not to laugh. "But you do have a point. Do you think we'll still have those dreams now that we've met?"

"Probably not." He reflected. "Those dreams were leading up to the two of us meeting here."

"Good. I'll be able to sleep properly at night now!" I joked.

He shook his head in amusement before something dawned on him. "I just remembered you have got something to show me!"

"I almost forgot!" I grinned widely at him. I pulled my mobile out my pocket and handed it to him. "This is a mobile phone."

"A mobile phone?" He asked in complete shock.

"Yep, they are extremely popular back in my time. Practically everybody has one." I explained.

"This is amazing; we are still living on telegrams!" He was observing the phone very closely.

"Wait until you get television in colour, computers, IPods and cars." I continued.

"I haven't got an idea at what most of those things are." Peter looked at me. "I know what a car is but hardly anyone in my area can afford one."

"You can't go anywhere without one in my time." I said.

"But these things aren't the only things that evolve over time are they?" He noticed. "Clothing seems to be very different." He looked over my clothes.

"Absolutely!" I smiled. "You'll hardly ever catch me in a skirt or a dress for that matter."

"Really? If Susan and Lucy don't wear them it is … well, wrong in some ways."

"Not proper?" I added and he nodded. "Styles have changed. I mean what I'm wearing is down to earth."

"And it's okay to go out and wear trousers in your day even though you are a girl?"

"Of course it is!" I slapped his arm playfully. "My whole wardrobe is full of jeans and t-shirts. And not the plain colours you guys are wearing, mine are all very pronounced from dark blues to light reds."

"The future seems like a very exciting world." Peter said. "Ours is dark and full of sorrow."

"Things get better over the years but to be honest you are growing up in one of the hardest times."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." Peter mumbled.

"You're here right now, that's all that should matter. At least when you get back, you know that things end up getting better."

"I've been guessing for months but I've never actually asked you. Do we win?"

"We do. France is liberated. Hitler commits suicide. But it takes years for the wounds to fully heal."

"Hitler kills himself?" Peter questioned.

"He knew it was over and preferred to die than to live a world he didn't believe in I guess."

Peter stared in to the fire without another word. This was probably a lot to take in. I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder and he gladly put his arm around me, within minutes I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up next morning from a dreamless sleep; Peter had been right about us not meeting. I was lying on what I realised was his coat while mine had been put over me. I smiled while thinking about last night, it seemed once I had fallen asleep he had gently moved me and made sure I wasn't going to be cold. I looked over to the now burned out campfire where everyone was sitting; eating what was left of Mrs Beaver's provisions. I got up and put my coat back on. I picked Peter's up with the intention of giving it back to him and probably telling him off for giving it to me: he had probably been freezing all night just for my unknown benefit. I walked over to them and it was Oliver who noticed me first.

"And Sleeping Beauty awakes!" He announced.

"Shut up!" I said.

"As a Lady of Narnia I don't think that is quite the right language to use!" He said in fake horror.

"Oh really?" I smirked as I quickly grabbed some snow to make a snowball.

"You wouldn't dare!" He challenged.

"Try me." I answered.

"I'm waiting." He challenged.

He opened his mouth to say something else but we never got to hear it because I have a particularly good aim. He spat snow out of his mouth and stared at me.

"You didn't!" He said.

"I believe I did!" I smiled.

I knew he was fast but not this fast. In a spilt second he was up and closing in on me. I took a step back to late as he tackled me to the ground. I felt snow on my face as he rubbed it in. I rolled over and managed to get rid of him. We both exploded of laughter.

"Fine, we're even." I laughed. "Truce?"

"Truce." He agreed.

We both got up and wiped the snow off ourselves before re-joining the others who had patiently watched our little quarrel. I flung Peter's coat at him.

"I believe that is yours." I smiled.

"Thanks, I was getting a bit cold." He replied.

"You're an idiot, you know." I told him. "It was freezing last night, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you would prefer to sleep on a coat then on the snow." He answered.

"Well you thought wrong; I would have been perfectly fine without it. But thanks for the thought anyway."

"Any time." He smiled.

"You two argue like a couple." Oliver grinned and both Peter and I's cheeks flamed red.

"Shouldn't we get going before the morning gets any later?" I suggested in the hope of steering away from that conversation. Sure, I liked him more than I liked any other guy I'd ever met but really I barely knew him. I didn't even think he was real until a day ago.

"She's right." Beaver agreed. "Come on everyone, let's get going."

As we started heading away from the area we had camped I felt someone gently take hold of my hand. I turned to see Peter standing there.

"Here." He gave me a slice of bread with jam. "Don't tell me you're not hungry?"

"Starving." I took the slice and bit into it. "Looks like the jam did come in handy."

We walked for at most an hour before we reached the edge of a rock face overlooking the country. Peter and I both walked in a peaceful silence next to each other, he'd let go of my hand by now but I still fell tingles where his hand had taken mine.

"Aslan is waiting for you near the stone table just over the river." Beaver announced.

"River?" Peter asked while looking over to the frozen falls we could just see further on.

"Don't worry it has been frozen for a hundred years." Mrs Beaver told him.

"It's so far!" He complained.

"It's the world dear; did you expect it to be small?" Mrs Beaver smiled.

"Smaller." Susan commented while giving her brother a judgmental look.

We slowly headed down into an open plain not far from a wood. Lucy was starting to get tired and was lagging behind so we had slowed down so she could keep up.

"Come on humans!" Beaver called from in front. "While we're still young!"

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I swear I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat!" Peter said while bending down so Lucy could climb onto his back.

"Come on! Hurry up!" He said in a more panicked voice.

"He is getting rather bossy." Lucy agreed.

"No this time he's right!" I disagreed as I looked behind me.

"Behind you!" Mrs Beaver warned. "It's her!"

They all turned round as we saw a sleigh coming in our direction.

"Run!" Peter advised as he put Lucy back on the ground.

We all ran as fast as our legs would carry us. Oliver being the fastest had already made it to the outskirts of the woods and was sending us signs to follow him. When we finally reached him, he indicated an alcove in the rock we could hide in. We all did as he had planned and quickly got under the shelter. We held our breaths as we listened for noise above us. A shadow appeared in the snow above us as whoever it was pushed snow over the edge. The shadow slowly walked away back to the sleigh for we heard the reins move.

"Maybe she's gone?" I whispered.

"I'll go check." Peter made a move to go but Beaver told him off.

"You are no good to Narnia dead, I'll go!"

"Neither are you!" Mrs Beaver pleaded.

"Thanks sweetheart." Beaver took his wife's hand before disappearing around the corner.

There was a moment's silence as we waited. Suddenly, snow fell over the edge and something dropped down. Lucy squealed and I gripped Peter's hand tighter than I had been. We calmed down once we realised it was Beaver and that he was very much alive.

"I hope you have been good, because there is someone here to see ya!"

We looked hesitantly at each other before exiting the alcove. As we reached the top again my mouth fell open Lucy was the only one that didn't seem shocked.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" She greeted Father Christmas.

"It certainly is Lucy since you have arrived." He chuckled.

"Look, I've had to put up with a lot of things since we've got here but this …" Susan muttered.

"I'm with you on this one." I replied.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter changed the subject.

"I'm sorry about that, but in my defence I have been driving this longer than she has." He grinned.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?" Susan noticed.

"There hasn't been in a long time, but the hope that you have brought your majesties has weakened the Witch's power over the land."

"Awesome." Oliver commented.

"Anyway, I dare say you deserve these." The old man turned to his sleigh and brought out a sack load of items.

"Presents!" Lucy beamed as she took a few steps towards him. He chuckled at her remark as he rummaged his sack before pulling out a small vial.

"This is the juice of a fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury." He handed it to Lucy before pulling out a small dagger. "Although I hope you will never use this."

"Thank you, sir." Lucy said. "But I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could." He sighed. "But battles are ugly affairs for young girls."

He pulled something wrapped in a cloth out and turned to my brother.

"Oliver." Olly took a step toward him. "You have always wanted to write and here is your chance." He handed him the parcel and Oliver opened it cautiously. It was a book full of blank parchment with a single feather. "It will never run out of ink you know. Write of your adventures so they shall never be forgotten." He then pulled out a short dagger for my brother. "You are not for battle, but alas your time will come when your side will change."

"Thanks." Oliver said honestly although he did seem rather bewildered.

"Susan." He addressed while pulling a quiver out of the bag. "Trust in this bow and it will never miss."

"What happened to "battles are ugly affairs for young girls"?" She reminded him but he just chuckled.

"I know you never have trouble making yourself heard but this should be useful." He handed her a horn. "Blow on this and wherever you are, help will come."

"Thank you." Susan gave a small smile before stepping back.

"Rebecca." He said next.

I looked at him and slowly took a step towards him.

"The harder it gets the more you seem to shine. Remember that, it will explain a lot someday."

I looked back at him curiously with furrowed eyebrows before nodding. "I will." I promised as that seemed to be the best and only thing I could say.

"Now, this is for you." He handed me a rectangular box. I pulled off the top and my eyes widened as I saw the content of it.

"It's beautiful." I said in amazement as I observed the carvings in the golden lion pendant. On the back my initials were engraved just like on Susan's quiver.

"Open it and it will show you your greatest need and point you straight to it if you lose your way."

I clicked it open and realised that inside was a compass. "Thank you." I said, as I clasped it shut before placing it around my neck.

"This is not my first choice but an inevitable one none the less." He said while handing me a sword. The hilt was crowned with a lion's head made of silver. I pulled the blade out and it shined the sunlight, engraved in red down the middle were the words _Bright as the Moon, Radiant as the Sun. _It was light and just the right size for me to control. How I was able to know that was measured exactly for me I will never understand but I just did. The blade just felt so natural in my hand.

"Thank you." I said again. He smiled and turned to pick up what I guessed were going to be Peter's gifts.

"Peter." He finally said. "The time to use these may be near at hand." He handed Peter a silver shield with a red lion on it. I was starting to think the lion wasn't just symbolic and was more than just a recurring theme. He gave Peter a sword as well, only his was slightly longer than mine. Peter could not resist the temptation either and drew it. It was the same as mine except the lion's head was golden and the inscriptions were different but I could not make them out from where I was.

"Thank you, sir." Peter said in a strong and confident voice. This is when I saw the beginning of the change from boy to King.

"These are tools not toys." Father Christmas reminded us. "Bear them well and wisely. And now I must go. Things tend to pile up when you have been gone a hundred years!" He chuckled as he threw his sack back on the sleigh. He got in his seat but before leaving he addressed us one more time: "Long live Aslan! And of course Merry Christmas!" He urged his reindeer on as he rode off.

"Merry Christmas!" We all yelled back.

"I told you he was real!" Lucy informed her sister.

Then it suddenly hit me. "We've got to move!"

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"The Witch's power is dying!"

"He said winter is almost over." Peter remembered as he understood what I meant. "You know what that means."

"No more ice." I answered.

We rushed towards the river at full speed but as we reached it most of the ice had already disappeared and what was left was melting fast.

"We have to cross now!" Peter pressed.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear!" Beaver told her.

"Come on, hurry!" Peter pulled Lucy along.

"Will you just stop and think for a minute!" Susan reminded everyone.

"We don't have a minute!" I shot back.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan answered.

"No, you're trying to be smart!" Peter retorted. "As usual. Now come on!"

We headed down the pathway to reach the top end of the river where in normal circumstances would have been where a magnificent waterfall should be. Howling could be heard in the distance.

"They've found us." Oliver remarked.

"Thanks for the reminder!" I said sarcastically.

Peter made an attempt to cross but the ice cracked under him.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Beaver advised.

"Maybe you should." Peter agreed.

Beaver treaded carefully on the ice tapping it with his tail and the ice cracked.

"You have been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs Beaver accused.

"You never know what meal is going to your last!" He claimed. "Especially with your cooking!" He added in an undertone.

We all looked at each other and followed Beaver's path cautiously. Lucy stumbled but I caught her by the waist before she could hit the ground.

"If Mum knew what we were doing!" Susan said.

"Mum's not here is she?" Peter snapped.

"Look!" Lucy pointed to the top of the frozen waterfall at three wolves running around the top.

"Why is it every time Lucy falls they turn up?" I added cynically.

"Run!" Peter yelled.

Running on ice was not the best idea especially when it's breaking up. I knew that we were not going to make it to the other side before the wolves had reached it. Three wolves blocked our way and three stood behind us on the bank we had come from. I turned to face Maugrim who had approached us. Mr Beaver had tried to fend one of them off but needless to say it was hopeless. The wolf grabbed hold of him and slammed him to the ground: it was the same one that had bitten Fox.

"Peter!" Lucy cried and he drew his sword as I did too.

"Put that down boy, someone could get hurt." Maugrim warned.

"Don't worry about me, run him through!" Beaver struggled between his captor's paws.

"Leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you." Maugrim proposed.

"Peter maybe we should listen to him!" Susan put an arm on his shoulder but he didn't lower his sword.

"Smart girl." Maugrim affirmed.

"Don't trust him! Kill him!" Beaver pleaded.

"We both know this isn't your war. All my mistress wants is for you to take your family and go." Maugrim continued.

"Liar." I hissed.

"Not so smart girl." He growled.

"Listen Peter!" Susan pleaded. "Just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"

"No Peter, Narnia needs ya!" Beaver screeched. "Gut him while you still have a chance!"

"So what's it going to be, Son of Adam?" Maugrim said in a patronising tone. "I won't wait forever and neither will the river."

All this time the river had been breaking through the ice of the waterfall. In a desperate cry Lucy yelled: "Peter!"

Peter looked around hopelessly until his eyes rested on the ice below us.

"Hold on to me!" He said as he brought his sword down towards the ice planting it steadily there. I grabbed his arm.

We looked up and saw water spurting out of a crack when suddenly all the water broke lose. We were thrown forwards as the rapids pushed the ice away. I heard Maugrim whimper then saw him disappear under the water. The next thing I knew we had been submerged under the freezing cold water. The ice was still under us and Peter's sword hadn't budged. After we had gotten further away from the falling rapids we finally floated to the surface everyone gasping for air. We managed to get the ice to float toward the bank where we all got off but clearly something was wrong. I was still on our ice boat when Peter picked up Lucy's coat. He looked at me with terror in his eyes before turning round to face his other sister.

"What have you done?" She accused. "Lucy!" She began to yell.

I scanned the water and saw a glint of gold about a couple of feet down from where we were so in a moment's impulse I ripped my coat off and dived. As I was a strong swimmer it helped but the coldness of the water was nothing I could have prepared for. I swear if this hadn't been a magical land I would have died of hypothermia. I swam under water to avoid the ice shards above me. I nearly screamed of joy when I saw Lucy holding on to a branch in front of me.

"It's okay I'm here." I told her. "Take my hand come on!"

She took without hesitating and I wrapped my arms around her so that I could swim on my back to reach the river bank. I let go of her so she could scramble up before following her lead.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" She asked as she came into sight of her siblings.

"Don't worry dear, you're well looked after." Beaver consoled her as Peter hurried over and wrapped her coat around his sister's shoulders.

"Where's Rebecca?" Oliver demanded in a panicked voice.

"I'm here you idiot." I said as I got closer.

To my utter surprise he ran and hugged me around the waist.

"Swear to me you will never do that again!" He looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm not promising anything but I'll try." I smiled.

"Thanks." Susan told me.

"Anytime." I said.

After my brother had let me go I walked over to the group and Lucy gave me a hug which I returned gladly.

"You didn't have to that." Peter told me.

"I didn't need to look at my necklace to know what to do Peter." I answered. "She's not just your responsibility."

He smiled and I saw him hesitate slightly before leaning in and briefly kissing my cheek. I didn't feel the cold for much longer that was for sure.

"I don't think you will need those coats any longer." Mrs Beaver smiled.

We looked up the trees and noticed that pinks buds were starting to appear. Spring had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As we continued along the ice was melting more and more as the heat was rising. We did end up abandoning our coats half way along with the rapid rise of the temperature. We had dried off quite quickly under the new found sun.

"If Mum knew what we were up to she would kill me." I stated as I pulled out my phone from my pocket. I tried turning it on but the water had fried it.

"Both of us I think!" Oliver said as he threw me his busted up IPod and earphones.

"They were new as well; you only got them last month for your birthday!" I teased.

"That's what makes it a lot worse." He smiled as he caught them in mid-air because I had thrown them back to him.

"We're nearly there!" Beaver announced as we started to hear noise in the distance.

As we got nearer we saw a whole load of tents and lots of animals moving around. Once a centaur saw us, he blew his horn, the Beavers told us he announcing our arrival. We entered the camp under the watchful looks of every animal there. It was weird being at the centre of attention like this. Everyone just seemed to know who we were and seemed pleased if not relieved to see us.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked through gritted teeth.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy smiled and all of us followed.

We walked until we reached a dead end where an even bigger tent had been set up.

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter announced while drawing his sword for everyone to see.

The centaur that had been standing next to the tent turned to it as it gently moved. All the animals around us bowed as a massive lion came out of it. Now I grasped why everything was lion related. Aslan was a lion. Feeling as though we should, we all kneeled in front of him before he spoke:

"Welcome Peter and Oliver, Sons of Adam." He said in a very majestic voice. "Welcome Rebecca, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome Beavers, you have my thanks, but where is the sixth?"

"That's why we're here, sir." Peter put his sword away as we got back to our feet.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan continued.

"Our brother has been captured by the White Witch." Peter finished.

"Captured? How could this be possible?" Aslan asked.

"He betrayed them your majesty." Beaver answered.

"Then he had betrayed us all!" The centaur assumed.

"Peace Oreius." Aslan growled. "I'm sure there is an explanation."

"It was my fault really." Peter replied. "I was too hard on him."

"We all were." Susan added.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said in a small voice.

"I know, dear one." Aslan said. "That's what makes the betrayal all the more worse. This may be harder than you think."

"You will be able to get him back won't you?" I piped up.

"All in good time." Aslan said. "Now you must be tired, go and rest. We have been prepared for your arrival." He turned and walked back into his tent.

A couple of fauns showed us to our tents, I would be sharing with Susan and Lucy. As we entered the tent I noticed clothes had been left for us.

"Aren't they lovely?" Susan said as she picked up a green dress that had been left for her.

"They are." Lucy agreed while picking up a light blue one.

I smiled in confusion slightly when I saw what had been left for me. "Well this is not what I was expecting."

Susan and Lucy looked over but instead of dress they saw a white cotton shirt with brown trousers and a brown leather waistcoat.

"Why haven't they given you a dress?" Lucy asked.

"I'm just not that keen on them." I answered truthfully. "I only wear them for big occasions. I feel more comfortable in this. And something tells me there's a reason behind it."

"You are full of surprises, Rebecca." Susan smiled.

"I guess I am." I joked.

There was a short silence between us as we all got changed; it was a relief to get out of my damp and torn clothes. The clothes they'd left us were comfy as the fabric was so soft. Things had started to look up.

"Lu' and I are going down to the river. Do you want to come?" Susan asked.

"I'm fine thanks. It will be good if you just spend some time as sisters, you don't me to tag along."

"I really don't mind." She said. "You're starting to grow on me."

"Thanks but I think I'll pass this time." I answered as I finished strapping my sword around my waist.

"We'll see you later then." She said while leaving the tent.

"Susan." I called after her and she turned to look back at me. "You've grown on me too."

She smiled and headed back outside and I decided to follow her out. As I watched her walk away, my gaze turned to Aslan who was talking with Peter. I started heading towards them but I stopped. I didn't want to interrupt.

"Please, join us." Aslan's voice took me off guard and I jumped.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." I apologised.

"You are not interrupting, child." Aslan assured. "For this concerns you as well."

I gave Peter a puzzled look.

"I believe you have figured out the meaning of the dreams you have had." His voice was slow but full of power nonetheless.

"It was because you knew we would meet." I said. "It was so we would trust each other. But how did you know?"

"I know many things." Aslan responded. "Trust and friendship are important in these times but love has its role to play."

"And by that you mean?" I asked.

"If you had never met you would not have the bond that has established between you." Aslan explained. "You would not stand united. Your stubbornness would have taken over. The love for your family would have taken over and you would be standing before me divided. You, most of all, Rebecca would not have reacted the same way to the prophecy. You never like being treated second best. But the relationship between you is stronger than your pride."

"It was important that we liked each other otherwise we would probably have fought each other." I concluded.

"You are very impulsive Rebecca and Peter you like to be in control. If you didn't know each other before hand, things would have gone wrong. You both walk a fine line between love and hate. You are both very much alike."

"Our flaws would have gotten the better of us." Peter nodded as he looked at the lion.

"Precisely, it was crucial that you meet somewhere you would put those flaws aside." Aslan told us.

I smiled and looked at Peter who met my eyes and smiled back. He took my hand and I squeezed his back slightly in some sort of reassurance. Aslan smiled at us as he turned to head back down the hill.

We smiled at each other for a moment then I tilted my head slightly. "What exactly are we then? There's just something between us that I've never felt with anyone else before." I finally asked him.

He looked back at me looking somewhat puzzled. "I don't know really. I just thought we would let things find their own way." He half shrugged. "I'm not really good at this type of thing."

I smiled at him and shook my head slightly. "I'm not good at this either, maybe you're right, maybe we should just see where things go." I admitted.

Peter nodded. "It seems foolish to be worrying about something like this when my brother is in danger."

I smiled and him and slowly brought him into a tight hug. "Everything is going to be fine, you'll get Edmund back."

His arms wrapped themselves around my waist as he hugged me back. I ran my hands through his slightly damp hair and somewhere deep inside me this felt more than right. I'd never trusted or cared for someone this quickly before. I wish the moment could have lasted longer but suddenly the sound of a horn blew out over the hills. Peter tensed before pulling away from me quickly.

"Susan." He said in a panicked voice.

He ran as fast as he could down the hill and towards the sound. I followed behind him at a slightly slower pace; he was hard to keep up with. Some of the Narnians, even Aslan himself soon joined us. As I got to the river I saw Susan and Lucy up a tree being circled by a pair of wolves. One of them was definitely Maugrim and I recognised the other one too. He was the one that had grabbed both Fox and Beaver. As Peter reached them, they turned their attention to him.

"Come on!" Maugrim growled while the other simply barked. "We both know you haven't got it in you!"

"Peter! Watch out!" Susan warned as both wolves started to circle him.

I was about to run to his aid but Aslan shook his head. And in one pounce he nailed the other wolf to the ground. A fully armed Oreius, tried to intervene but Aslan cut him off.

"No. Stay your weapons." He ordered. "This is Peter's battle."

Peter turned back to Maugrim and was looking sicker by the moment.

"You might think you're a king." Maugrim growled. "But you're going to die like a dog!"

Maugrim launched himself at Peter who was thrown back by the wolf's sheer power. Susan and Lucy yelled whereas I drew my sword and ran towards them. There was no way he was dead, please no.

Susan and Lucy reached him before me and rolled Maugrim's body off him. At least the wolf was dead. I stopped in my tracks as I waited for Peter to move. It took a couple of seconds but thank Aslan, he sat up. He looked at the wolf's body then to his sisters. He looked absolutely shocked until they both hugged him tight. I hung back, not wanting to interrupt a family moment. Aslan released his captive and it ran off.

"Follow him." Aslan said. "He will lead you to Edmund."

The army that had followed us ran off without a single word. I took this opportunity to join Peter and his sisters. He had gotten up and when he saw he smiled. I rushed to hug him. Aslan had stayed behind with us.

"Peter." He cut in. "Clean your sword."

Peter obeyed without a moment's hesitation, pulling his sword out of Maugrim and then wiping it. He turned to face Aslan and kneeled in front of the great lion. Aslan put his left paw on Peter's right shoulder and spoke:

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter turned to us who were smiling like idiots. I took a moment to take in the fact that the boy had now become a man. Peter sheathed his sword and in silence we followed Aslan back to camp. Oliver met us there.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You missed all the fun little bro!" I said. "Peter has just been made a knight of Narnia by killing that foul Maugrim."

"Congratulations." He offered Peter his hand. "This day is just getting more and more surreal as things go along."

"It was nothing." Peter replied as he shook my brother's hand but still seeming to be overwhelmed by all of it. "And, honestly, I agree with you. I still have no idea how we're all going along with this."

"Because it feels right." Lucy told us with a wide grin.

"Where has everyone else disappeared to?" Olly continued.

"They're tracking the wolf's prints back to the Witch's camp to find Edmund." Susan answered him.

"Good." He nodded in response as we headed back our tents.

XxxxxX

I caught up with my brother not long after the incident with the wolf. We were all waiting restlessly for the company to come back, hopefully with Edmund. Oliver was sitting on a rock looking over the plains with the notebook Father Christmas had given him open on his lap. I noticed he'd already started to write in it.

"Hey, little brother." I teased as I sat down next to him.

He smiled at me and closed the notebook and set it aside. "I still feel like pinching myself to see if all of this is real." He told me.

I grinned and pinched his arm. He let out a low groan as he batted my hand away. "I didn't ask you to do it for me!" He complained playfully.

I stuck my tongue at him. "It was too tempting."

He shook his head but I couldn't help but notice the happiness in his eyes. "I guess this a good way to spend the summer break." My brother noted.

"Well, I certainly think so." I agreed before looked at the closed notebook. "What have you been writing it in?" I asked him.

"Everything that's happened so far." Olly told me. "Writing it down just makes it feel even more real for some reason but also seemingly impossible. If I'd told you when we left school we'd be lounging about in a land we discovered in the back of a wardrobe you'd have told me that I was reading far too much fantasy."

I nodded at him. "Yeah, I probably would have."

"But I guess now all my questions about Peter have been answered. You knew who he was when we turned up here so he didn't just come from your imagination."

"Not exactly no but I wasn't really lying. I mean you would have called me crazy." I told him.

He thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I think I probably would have." His lips turned up into a slight smile. "I wonder what Dad would say if we told him about this."

"He would think we were crazy." I chuckled. "He'd laugh at our imagination and tell us to co-publish a book together. You write the story and I provide the illustrations."

"We may be onto something sis." Oliver joked.

We spent a few more minutes just talking about everything and nothing. I enjoyed it, my brother and I had grown apart over the past few years but in moments like this, I was reminded of when we were younger and would sleep over in each other's rooms pretending to be off on various adventures. The rift between us was closing again and I couldn't have been happier about it.

XxxxxX

The afternoon passed as we waited the return of the trackers. I walked out of my tent and saw Edmund with Aslan up on the rocks. I rushed to Peter's tent that was next to mine to tell him. But I stopped awkwardly when I noticed he was topless.

"I'm so sorry." I said as my face reddened as I turned away from him.

"It's fine." He laughed.

"Sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He confirmed.

I turned round again; he still hadn't put his shirt back on.

"You might want to put that on." I suggested to him.

"Why should it bother you?" He teased before pulling the top over his head.

"Well, I don't know, it's just that…" I smiled sheepishly at him as I tried to contain my blushing.

"Like what you see?" He joked as he came over to me.

"Don't be too full of yourself, we wouldn't want that pretty head of yours to grow any bigger." I teased.

"Never." He promised with a wide grin as he picked up his sword.

"Peter." I said.

He looked up at me as he finished strapping his sword onto his belt. "Yes?"

"I actually came in here to tell you that your brother is back." I confessed.

"Really?" He asked.

"He's outside in deep discussion with Aslan." I answered.

Without another word he walked to the exit of the tent with me in tow. Edmund and Aslan could be seen a short distance away, and Peter over to them seemingly in deep thought. Susan and Lucy came out of our tent at the same moment.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled as she saw her brother.

Peter held her back from running up to him. Aslan and Edmund had both looked our way as Lucy had called. Aslan nodded and jumped down from the rocks behind Edmund who had started coming down. Once they had reached us Aslan told us:

"What is done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan then turned and walked away.

There was a short silence as no one really knew what to say but Edmund was the one to break it.

"Hello." He managed.

That's all it took for Lucy to step forward and hug him. Susan smiled but Peter kept an emotionless face. As Lucy pulled away Susan was next. As she pulled away she asked:

"Are you all right?"

"I'm a little tired." He admitted.

"Get some sleep." Peter said, as he gestured to his tent, in what I thought was a harder tone than necessary.

I elbowed him in the ribs to tell him to take it easy. Whether or not he had planned it or not he added:

"Edmund." He turned to look at his brother who looked back. "Try not to wander off."

Edmund smiled and headed for the tent. Oliver was sent to wake him up a while later to offer him to join us for something to eat. He gladly followed my brother; I had expected him to be starving. By the time we started eating, Edmund was already devouring toast like there was no tomorrow.

Peter and I were both leaning against the rock face as we watched the others. I was happily biting into an apple as I watched Ed carefully. He was not physically like Peter, and as far as appearances go they were the exact opposite. I mean Peter had blond hair and piercing blue eyes whereas Ed had dark hair with bold brown eyes. I had learned since our first meeting that Ed was thirteen and Susan had just turned fifteen. Oliver had been very close at guessing Lucy's age; the younger Pevensie had turned nine a few months back. I already knew Peter was sixteen well practically seventeen. He would turn seventeen on the seventh of July; he was a month older than me (I was born on August fourth). Peter had not said word since his brother's return and I knew he was deep in thought right now so I didn't bother interrupt him.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Ed." Lucy said happily. I'd never a young girl this optimistic; she seemed to just take everything in her stride. Edmund gave her a cheeky smile.

"I'm sure they'll pack some for your journey home." Peter declared.

"We're going home?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"Peter, you're not serious?" I looked at him wild eyed.

Peter ignored my outburst and walked over to the table and placing his goblet on it.

"You are. I promised Mum I would keep you three safe." He explained. "But that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"You can't just let them leave." I protested.

"They need us." Lucy pouted. "All four of us."

"Lucy it's too dangerous." Peter argued. "You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed."

"That's why we have to stay." Ed counter-argued. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

"That's it then." Susan concluded as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get some practice." She smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea." I winked as I followed her.

XxxxxX

"Come on boys, keep up!" I teased as I raced forward on this beautiful palomino horse.

"Come on, Ed!" Peter encouraged. "Sword point up, just like Oreius showed us."

Peter was riding a magnificent unicorn and Ed a gorgeous stallion.

"Block it!" Peter told him as they both turned to fight each other.

"On guard!" Edmund smiled.

"You boys are hopeless!" I laughed.

"I would like to see you try!" Peter joked.

"Your majesties!" Beaver shouted as he came towards us.

Edmund's horse reared as Beaver came closer.

"Whoa, horsie!" Edmund said.

"My name is Phillip." The stallion informed him.

"Oh, em, sorry." Edmund hesitated.

"The White Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan!" Beaver told us. "She's on her way here now!"

I looked at Peter then to Edmund who had suddenly gone paler. I bent down and held my hand down to pick Beaver up as I urged my horse into a gallop to save time. We went straight for Aslan's tent and waited patiently outside for the arrival of the Witch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

We didn't have long to wait, soon enough she was being carried by four Cyclopes on, what I decided, was an imitation throne. Her little dwarf servant was in front yelling her arrival.

"Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands!"

She was just as I had expected. She had that cold look on her face that radiated hate and vengeance. She was so pale I understood why she was referred to as the Ice Queen by some.

The crowd that had gathered were not staying silent; they were shouting at her to go away. The Cyclopes lay the royal seat down as Jadis slowly rose. A great black Minotaur came from behind her and posted itself to her right. Aslan had been watching the scene in silence from the same place he had greeted us.

"You have a traitor in you midst, Aslan." She informed him.

"His treachery was not against you." Aslan reminded her as whispers broke out around us.

"Have you forgotten on which the laws of Narnia were built?" She challenged.

"Do not cite the laws of Deep Magic to me, Witch." He said in a growl. "I was there when they were written."

She seemed satisfied with his answer. "Then you should remember well that every traitor belongs to me." She said. "His blood is my property."

"Try and take him then." Peter cut in while drawing his sword but I could see he was trembling.

"Do you think that mere force will deny me my right…?" She turned to Peter "… little king?"

"You seemed to have taken the rule of this country by force." I couldn't help myself as I added the following title at the end of my sentence. "High Queen."

"You are very like me, young lady." She attempted as she eyes me carefully. "Why not join me, you would be highly respected, you would be queen which is more than they are offering you."

"When hell freezes over." I spat.

"So be it." She said before turning back to Aslan. "Aslan knows that if I do not get what is rightfully mine, the whole of Narnia will perish in fire and water." She pointed to Edmund. "That boy will die, at the Stone Table as is tradition."

Everyone gasped at her proposal, Peter looked helpless. Edmund went paler than he already was, I didn't think that was even possible.

"You dare not refuse me." She warned.

"Enough." Aslan responded. "We shall talk alone." He turned and headed into his tent and the Witch followed cautiously.

We waited in silence. I was slightly apprehensive about the outcome. The Witch wouldn't just let Edmund go that easily. As time dragged on we ended up sitting down in the soft grass and pulling it out of the ground. I felt Peter nudge my arm after a while so I looked up and saw that the Witch had come out of Aslan's tent followed by the lion himself. There was so much tension in the air it could be cut with a knife. The Witch shot daggers at me with her eyes before glaring at Edmund. Aslan broke the reigning silence and answered everybody's question:

"The Witch had renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood."

Everyone broke into happy chatter. I, for one, was relieved but the look in Aslan's eyes reminded me that there was a price or that a bargain had been struck to save Ed's neck.

"How will I know that your promise will be kept?" The Witch asked from her portable throne.

Aslan replied with a roar and she sat down in a heartbeat. The Narnians started to laugh; I think I was one of the only ones to take in her words. Aslan had in fact made a deal with her.

The day passed quickly, I spent most of it training: the battle could only be delayed so much. As I headed back to our tent that night I couldn't sleep. I was tossing and turning until Lucy finally told me to stop. I thought it was just because she was fed up with my movement but I noticed she was pointing to the shadow of a lion walking by our tent. She got up and woke Susan. She looked at me but I shook my head.

"If the three of us leave, they will only worry, I'll stay here and if you're not back by morning, I'll tell them where you've gone." I explained.

They both nodded and walked out of the tent leaving me alone. I put my head back down in my pillow and dozed off. It felt like I'd only slept for five minutes when someone started shaking me awake. "Rebecca." Peter's voice broke me out of my slumber.

"What?" I moaned as I rolled onto my side to look at him through half open eyes.

"Susan, Lucy and Oliver have sent us a message." He replied.

I sat bolt upright and looked at him. "What's happened?"

He took a deep breath and told me: "Aslan's dead." He sat down on my bunk and put his head in his hands.

It took me a moment to process what Peter had just told me. "No, he can't just be dead." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I've checked his tent, he's gone." Peter shook his head.

My mind was racing in thousands of different directions. War was coming and now the Narnians had just lost their beacon of hope. I wanted to scream, to throw something but I didn't I just took a deep breath. "What are we going to do?" I asked out loud, hoping Peter had some sort of solution.

"They want me to lead the army into battle tomorrow. I can't do it; I'm only a sixteen year old boy."

"Listen to me." I cupped his face in my hands. "They believe in you. They don't want you to defeat the army on your own; they will have your back covered. They just need someone to guide them, to lead them into battle. Aslan is gone; someone needs to step up as a leader. I, for one, trust you, Peter." I admitted.

It took him a moment for him to comprehend what I was saying. He relaxed slightly and took a deep breath. We were so close to each other I could feel his breath tickle my skin. My breathing quickened slightly as we both sat in silence and in the dark. He tentatively brought his hand up to my cheek and ran his thumb along it. I closed my eyes at his touch; it was so soft and relaxing. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his own eyes.

"I still don't know if I can do this." He whispered. "It's all too much."

I swallowed hard and took a moment before responding. "Peter, we were meant to be here, you were meant to do this. I didn't believe in fate until yesterday but now I can't deny that it does exist. You're meant to do this. I'll even go as far to say you were born to do this. You're not going to be alone either, Edmund is going to help. _I'm_ going to help."

The tension in the air seemed to dissipate and left something else. The moment was tender, intimate, it was our moment, our secret moment. So I gathered up my courage and pressed my lips to his softly. It was gentle and only lasted a second. A light kiss on the lips was all he needed as encouragement. "I am not the only one who believes in you." I whispered.

He looked up at me and for a moment I was scared that I had gone too far. That maybe I shouldn't have kissed him but then I saw a light twinkle in his eyes. "Maybe you're right, maybe I can do this, maybe we can do this." Peter smiled at me and after a short silence. "That was my first kiss." He admitted bashfully.

I grinned slightly and bit my lip. "I hope it wasn't a disappointment."

"It wasn't, I wouldn't change it for the world." He said as his hand traced the side of my face before he sighed and dropped his hand back to his side. "There will be time for this later; right now we have a war to prepare." He said with some sort of newly born determination.

He pulled away from me and got up off the cot. I grabbed my sword and followed him out of the tent.

It was barely dawn when we started discussing possible battle strategies with Oreius and the others. I felt out of my depth as we discussed it all, what did I know about warfare? Edmund listened patiently while Peter and I threw ideas on the table. But then something came to me as I stared at the map in front of me.

"We can use the rocks." I suddenly realised.

"What?" Peter asked me as if I had gone mad. Everyone at the table was staring at me.

"You want to use the Griffons, well look around there are plenty of rocks lying around." I explained but still no one seemed to understand what I was going on about. I sighed and continued. "Use your heads boys, Griffons can fly out of range and drop boulders onto the Witch's advancing army!"

"That's actually a good idea." Peter admitted.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to organise troops." I said coldly. I felt bad after that, I mean honestly I didn't know how to organise troops, I'd just watched a lot of films that had battles in them and honestly that didn't really count.

"So there we have it. We get all archers here." Peter pointed to the high rock land landscape on the map. "And have the others line up just outside the cover of the rocks, and cover the skies by using Becca's idea."

"I think it's a good idea." Edmund agreed.

"Ed, I want you to stay at the rear with the archers." Peter ordered.

"But I want to fight!" Edmund pleaded.

"No, I'm not losing you again Ed and Rebecca you-" He started.

"If you are about to say I've got to stay here and watch you can think again." I cut him off.

He opened his mouth to say something but got the glare I was giving him and shut it again.

"Good boy." I added jokingly with a wink.

"So it is settled." Oreius announced. "To your posts, your majesties should rest; we will alert you when the enemy is near." With that they all turned and left.

"Well, this is not how I imagined my school break." I sighed.

"I was sent away from a war and now I'm fighting in one." Peter added.

"It's been an eventful few days, hasn't it?" I said.

Edmund and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Your majesties?" A faun approached us.

"Yes?" Peter looked up at the faun.

"We need to fit you for armour." The faun announced.

We followed the faun who showed us what they had made for us. It was like the armour you see in these medieval films. I picked mine up and left to go and get changed. I then came back out to see Peter waiting for me.

"Someone is looking handsome." I smiled slightly at him.

"This really isn't the moment you know?" He said while entwining his fingers in mine.

"You don't seem to be doing anything about it?" I teased.

"I spent a lot of time hoping you were real, and now that I know that you are I want to spent as much time as possible with you." His deep blue eyes had locked with my green ones.

"I'm still going to be here tomorrow you know." I reminded him.

He squeezed my hand once more and was about to say something but the words never came out as just then Edmund appeared.

"They're coming." He said.

Peter and I looked at each other, nodding slowly, before following his brother.

XxxxxX

"I don't see anyone?" I said as I looked into the plain.

"A scout has just come back; they'll be here in an hour at the least."

I mounted the palomino horse I had earlier and trotted to the front of the column where Peter was already posted on a unicorn. Even in my head that just doesn't seem real.

We waited in silence as time ticked away. Soon one of our Griffons was sighted in the sky ahead, it was coming towards us. It landed next to me and spoke:

"They come in numbers and weapons far greater than ours."

"Let them come." I muttered under my breath.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius grunted.

"But I bet they help." Peter mumbled.

We waited a few minutes until we saw a Minotaur cry of rage urging the rest of his army forth. I gasped as I saw them appear one by one.

"Brilliant." I said sarcastically. "This should be interesting."

Peter gave me a look that meant "Shut up." And I did. Our army was starting to stir: leopards hissing, centaurs preparing to charge and others readying their weapons. Peter gulped and raised his sword and they erupted into cheer like raving lunatics. The Witch must have given her signal because her servants started to advance. Peter still had his sword raised waiting for the right moment. The enemies were getting closer and I held my breath. Peter lowered his sword and the Griffons flew above us at his command, the one that had landed next to me rose to the air to join his kin. They let the rocks fall on the enemy who had not been expecting that sort of attack. I smiled in triumph as I saw them getting knocked down.

"Don't get too cocky." Peter warned. "We haven't won this yet." He looked to Oreius "Are you with me?"

"To the death." That was Oreius's reply. I didn't know if that was an encouraging thought or not.

Peter took a deep breath and yelled: "For Narnia and for Aslan!"

The unicorn reared and galloped forward. I followed and urged my horse forward. The ride to meet them seemed to last forever, like it was in slow motion. I drew my sword and the next thing I knew it was down a Minotaur's throat. Instinct seemed to take over, I'd never done anything like this in my life before and yet I felt as if I'd been doing this forever. It came naturally to me just as it did to Peter; it was as if it was in our blood. I continued to slash and cut my way through the enemy army, I don't know how long it had been when I saw that fire suddenly cut us off from the other army. The phoenix had been released. I turned and saw Peter analysing the situation. He looked to me and nodded. Just then, our fire wall was blasted my some sort of spell. The Witch appeared brandishing her wand from her chariot pulled my two polar bears. Weirdness had hit an all-time high.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" He yelled above the noise.

I didn't need to be told twice. I followed Peter's order and retreated.

"If we can get them close enough, the archers can deal with some of our unwanted guests." I yelled to Peter as I came up beside him, he nodded in response.

The horn was blown so that the troops on the ridge would get the signal. We had gotten into the Rockland escape with the enemy on our heels. I yelled at Edmund to give the order to shoot. He did and some of our enemies were brought down. I whooped in triumph but I was getting ahead of myself. As I reached the higher levels, I turned to see Peter on the ground; his unicorn had limped off having been shot by an arrow. Peter had gotten up and was facing the approaching enemy. I saw Oreius and a rhino run towards him, I was relieved someone was going to get him. As I turned and looked back to Edmund, I saw a look of horror on his face followed by Peter shouting, my head snapped back round to him.

"STOP!" He yelled.

Oreius and the rhino had run past him and were running straight into the enemy. Rhino got cut down but Oreius powered on. He was heading for the Witch. He planted his sabres in the leading Minotaur and drew his sword. He jumped at the Witch and for a moment I thought he had got her. He swerved her wand and landed behind her. But then he froze, he had turned to stone. Even from here I could see the psychopathic smile printed on the Witch's face. She could turn people to stone, how could we have forgotten that? If we didn't get any back up, we were screwed.

"Peter, get back!" I yelled at him, he hadn't moved from his spot.

He turned as he heard my voice and decrypted the panic in it. He took one last look and turned on his heels and ran back. The battle recommenced moments later. I didn't know what was going on half the time; my only aim was to cut down every enemy before they got me. I turned and saw Peter looking at me then turning his gaze to the sky. I looked up and saw the griffons coming. They got in range of the White Witch.

"NOOO!" I yelled at them but it was too late she had turned them to stone.

They fell from and broke into pieces as they landed sending debris everywhere. I'd been standing too close to where a griffon fell and my horse reared making me fall to the ground. I shook the dizziness from my head and got to my feet. Peter had run to me and covered me with his shield as more stone fell from the sky.

"There's too many of them." He told me. He turned and looked at his brother. "Edmund, get out of here! Find the girls and get them home!"

Edmund was about to protest when Beaver pulled him by the arm "Come on let's go!"

"Rebecca I want you to follow him, get your brother and get safe!" He ordered me.

"I'm not leaving you!" I didn't lower my gaze from his eyes.

"You have to!" He insisted.

My eyes widened as I pushed him aside and ran my sword threw a creature's stomach.

"What would you do without me?" I smirked and I noticed that he gave in.

Suddenly there was like a wave of wind. We turned in the direction on the movement and saw the Witch and … Edmund? He started to fall and I gasped. Peter yelled and pursued the Witch. I let him go, this was his fight. I watched in horror as they faced each other. I was brought out of my gaze when I heard a roar. Aslan? I looked up and saw Oliver, Susan and Lucy with him. They had brought reinforcements! It was weird as they charged the enemy it seemed that time itself had speeded up around me. My movements were slowed but the new arrivals charged past me. Then it stopped, I was standing there on my own.

"It is finished." Aslan announced.

"Peter!" Two female voices cried followed by a boy's.

"Rebecca!" My brother called.

"Olly!" I ran and hugged him. "What happened?"

"It's a bit of a long story." He smiled.

As I looked down at my brother something dawned on me. "Edmund." I gasped.

I turned and ran to where I had seen Ed fall. His family were already around him. I saw Lucy pour a couple of drops of her cordial in his mouth. There were a couple of seconds of tense atmosphere before he finally sat up. I was relieved and let them have their little family reunion now that the danger had seemed to pass. Lucy was first to break away and ran to tend to the wounded.

Aslan revived those that had been turned to stone and I watched in amazement. I turned to Peter and he smiled. This was the beginning of peace in Narnia, I knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

If things had seemed to be surreal l before then what came next just about took the biscuit. We were soon led to this palace that looked over the sea. Cair Paravel, the Narnians called it, and I can certify that I had never seen anything as stunning in my entire life. It was carved out of rock but still seemed to radiate warmth and beauty. I don't know how long it had taken them to build it but it wasn't done overnight that was for sure. The views were stunning and the room I was given was probably even bigger than the gym in my school back in London. To say I loved it would be an understatement, if I'm being completely honest it didn't take long for me to start considering this place as home. I dare say the sixth of us felt the same. We all seemed to forget we had another life before this. We longed to stay here, even Susan who at the very beginning had wanted to turn back. I guess that after what we had been through, we couldn't just turn back.

The days after the battle had been a blur. We'd met many more people since then. Royals and aristocrats had arrived from foreign lands to greet the future Kings and Queen. They wished them well and that they were happy to see the glorious days of the Kingdom of Narnia restored to their original beauty. So days came and went and soon enough the day had come for the four Pevensies to be crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia.

The sun had risen in the sky, joy and laughter radiated through the walls of the Palace and everyone seemed to living in euphoria. I gotten up optimistic and happy for the day ahead but my mood drastically changed when I joined Susan and Lucy in the former's chambers.

"No way in hell." I stated while looking at myself in the mirror. "I am not going to walk into a room of people looking like this." I argued.

I was wearing a long light green velvet dress that even I had to admit it was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever worn but dresses were just not my thing. I felt exposed in them and a tad uncomfortable. For some reason, I always thought that if I wore a dress people wouldn't take me seriously and so I'd quickly thrown most – if not all – of my dresses out.

"You don't really have the choice." Susan remarked.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because I have said so." She said in a "duh" voice. "This is our coronation; you're not getting out of wearing a dress that easily."

"It's _your_coronation!" I reminded her. "I'm just going to be sitting there; I'm not going to be in the spotlight so why can't I wear what I bloody want?"

"Listen, it's a formal and grand event, you can't just turn up wearing your usual clothes!" Susan made it clear that I was not walking out of this room unless I was wearing a dress.

"Alright, I'll wear it! But I'm holding you responsible if I die of embarrassment because I look absolutely stupid!" I warned her.

"You don't look silly, Rebecca." Lucy said as she entered the chamber again. Her hair was slightly curled and she wore a light velvet dress and red cape. "You look beautiful."

I snorted and Susan gave me a murderous look.

"Lucy and Susan please tell me, when are you going to get it into your heads that this is just not my thing? You girls are the good looking ones! I'm just the "girl warrior" that tags along!" I reminded them.

"Do you think I would get away with it if I murdered her?" Susan looked to Lucy.

"Peter would probably hunt you down if you did." Lucy replied.

"Sadly he would." Susan mumbled.

To say Peter and I's siblings didn't know what was sort of going on between us would be a lie. They knew something was going on but didn't pester us too much about it. Well Oliver did, when he got the chance, but he soon realised that even Peter and I couldn't really pin the bond that had grown between us. We were more than friends; even a blind man could see it but did we want to scream it on rooftops just yet? No, not really. So for now it stayed among us and Peter and I were glad for it. We needed to figure it out in our own time and our own terms without anyone pocking their noses in. We didn't want gossip and if others thought there was only a strong friendship between us, well it seemed to just make things easier.

"Anyway girlies, I'm off because the event will be starting soon and I should have entered the hall five minutes ago." I said making my way to the door.

"If you had put the dress on in the first place without moaning you wouldn't be late!" Susan reminded me.

I chuckled as I closed the door behind me, making my way to the hall as quickly as I could in this stupid dress. As I reached the doors I ran into someone.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" I said rather rudely.

"Where the hell have you been?" Oliver scolded me. "The coronation is about to start and you were nowhere to be seen! If you have been with Peter, I swear-"

"I was with Susan and Lucy you twit!" I cut him off. "I was nearly getting into a wrestling match with Susan about wearing a dress!" I got up and faced him.

"Okay fine." He huffed. "Now can you please get your arse in there before the rest of them come?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" I remarked sarcastically and Olly shot me a murderous glance before heading into the throne room.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before following him. We had seats right at the front, which was kind of normal when you think about it, so I walked down the aisle. I was greeted and introduced to people who had heard about me, they all seemed genuinely happy to meet me, unknown to them I had no idea who they were.

"I am Prince Dastan of Carlomen. It is to my biggest honour and pleasure to meet you, my Lady." One of them said to me while kissing my hand.

"Thank you, my Lord." I tried not to let my interior laughing escape me. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

_All though I didn't even knew you existed till now! I said to myself._

"You are more breath-taking than rumour suggests it. We hear much of the beauty of her majesty Susan but you are stunning nonetheless." He complimented.

_Flirt much? I thought._

"I am mostly known for my skill with a blade." I smiled.

"No lady should have to be armed." He still hadn't let go of my hand. "Women are not made for war, it is men's province."

"In your opinion women should just stand by and watch their people fall from afar?" I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"It is their purpose." He claimed.

"Then we are not on the same page, your highness." I said clearly. "The ceremony is about to start, I should be getting to my seat." And with that I turned and walked off.

_What an arrogant git! That little voice was screaming inside my head._

As I took my seat next to my brother I barely had time to sit down that it was time to stand and the procession to begin. I turned to the doors to see the four of them following Aslan towards the four thrones that had been waiting for them. Aslan looked as majestic as ever.

Susan looked stunning – as usual I would like to add – I could see the young princes and lords from foreign lands looking at her up and down as if she was a piece of meat. I guess even in magical lands boys are still boys when it comes to a pretty girl.

Edmund was dressed in blue garments, he didn't look as pale as he had been and his voice had started to get deeper since the battle. Lucy was teasing him relentlessly about it. Every time he raised his voice it didn't always come out right and everyone would just burst into a fit of laughter. Ed wouldn't mind though, he knew it was all in good fun. He had really matured over the past weeks and we had become quite close.

Then I looked to the eldest of the Pevensie's, Peter walked proudly with his head held high. He was going to make a hell of a High King. He was wearing a dark shade of green and gold. I smiled at the colour of green he wore because it was the same shade as my eyes. Our eyes met and I gave him an encouraging smile. He beamed back at me before turning his attention back to where he was supposed to be walking.

They reached us and walked up the stone steps. Aslan turned as the four of them went to stand in front of their respective thrones. Lucy was on the far right, and Edmund on the far left. Susan on the centre right and Peter the centre left. Aslan didn't waste time and cut to the chase.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant." She was smiling like crazy and I couldn't help but smile with her. I guess that with her being so young this must be like a fairy-tale coming true. The beaver walked up holding the scarlet pillows with the crowns, that I had helped design being arty and all that. Mr Tumnus followed them and took the silver flowery tiara from Mrs Beaver and approached Lucy who curtsied while Tumnus placed it on her head.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just." Aslan continued as the silver crown was placed on Edmund's head.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Mr Tumnus placed the golden flowery tiara on Susan's head who smiled in disbelief.

"And to the clear Northern Skies, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Aslan's voice was a lot more powerful as the crown was laid on Peter's head. As Peter rose, I could see the twinkle in his eyes. He really was magnificent and confidence was now glowing off him in abundance.

They all sat down on their thrones as Aslan spoke turning to face them. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, you are always a King or Queen of Narnia. May your wisdom grace upon us until the stars rain down from the Heavens."

Aslan turned back to face the crowd as all of us started cheering:

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

I was tempted to wolf-whistle but Olly's murderous look stopped me. As the crowd settled down Aslan made another announcement.

"Today is not just the day of our Kings and Queens's crowning it is also the day of our Lord and Lady's knighting."

I felt my stomach churn, my eyes widen and my mouth drop. What the hell? Aslan turned in our direction followed by the gazes of every living thing in the room! I felt Oliver push me forward, since when was he the confident one? And I nearly stumbled.

_Oh, that's very elegant, Rebecca! The little voice in the back of_ _my head reproached._

We both walked over and faced Aslan just before the steps. My heart was racing like the beat of a drum. I could feel the gaze of everyone's eyes on me and it made me feel quite uncomfortable. Aslan looked down on us and my brother and I dropped to our knees. That was the easy bit; my legs had already turned to jelly beneath me anyway.

"To the freshest Winds, I present to you Lord Oliver, the Patient." Aslan came forth and placed his paw on Olly's right shoulder like he had done to Peter a few weeks ago. Those few weeks seemed much further away. Oliver looked ready to pass out by now but fought the feeling and rose to the applause of the audience.

"To the light of the Moons, I offer Lady Rebecca, the Bright." I was giving all of my willpower to not to start shaking like an idiot and thankfully it paid off. Aslan put his paw on my shoulder and I rose after he had removed it. The Hall burst into applause and I relaxed. Aslan nodded and both of us got the message. We turned to face the crowd and walked towards the exit, linking arms with each other's. Aslan followed us with the Pevensie's behind him.

"The key is to just keep smiling." Oliver whispered to me through gritted teeth. I could tell he hated every minute of this.

"And to not pass out." I added in an undertone and I felt him chuckle and relax slightly.

Once we got out of the hall I released the air I had been desperately trying to keep in. I turned and hugged Oliver before we made our way to the banquet room.

"You looked like you were about to die." A voice I know all too well mocked.

"You were prepared, I wasn't!" I protested as I turned to look at the newly crowned High King.

"The great Rebecca would face a Minotaur any day but is scared of a little ceremony?" Peter teased.

"Oh shut up!" I said as I gave him a quick hug.

He hugged me back tightly and our hug lingered longer than was necessary. Peter was the first to pull away and clear his throat awkwardly.

"Congratulations." I told Peter. "You're going to make an excellent King."

"Thanks, I'm glad to have you're backing." He grinned.

We walked over to the table where we would be dining. I was next to Peter with Edmund on my right, and on his Lucy and to Peter's left sat Susan followed by my brother. The guests took their seats and some made a few toasts to the newly crowned royals and "nobles". We ate to our liking and once everyone had finished, the plates and tables were taken away to leave room for a dance. "Servants" - more like fauns that wanted to help out - dealt with the drinks.

"Will you allow me the pleasure of this first dance?" Peter asked me as he held his hand to me.

I smiled and nodded in response as I let him guide me to the dancefloor. People moved out of the way to let us through. Once we got to the middle of the room we both stopped. There was short awkward silence between us before Peter snapped us out of it. He gently placed his hand on my waist and lifted the other one in his. Resting my free hand on his shoulder I took a deep breath before the music started to softly play in the background.

I hadn't been much of a dancer before coming to Narnia but since I'd been here I'd changed. I'd matured and realised that there was more to life than what I'd resigned myself too. I wanted adventure and excitement. Now, as I danced, with the person I cared about dearly I forgot what I'd had before and just lived in this moment.

Dancing had not come naturally to either me or Peter but after some much needed practice we'd gotten used to it or at least learned not to step on our dancing partner's toes. I guess we'd get better with time.

As we continued to dance, I forgot that we were in a crowded room, surrounded by people I barely knew. There was only Peter and I and this was our moment, our memories that were being created. Something was blossoming between us even then.

When the dance finished and he bowed to kiss my hand before leading me off the dance floor I knew I had been blushing. And when he let go of my hand and went to entertain other guests I still felt the tingles and the warmth of his lips on my knuckles. I was reminded of another moment we had shared, when I had kissed his lips. It felt so long ago now, even a different life, a different person. I cherished the memory even though it was in times of sorrow. I just wished I knew what to do with it. I wanted it to happen again but being oblivious as I was, I just didn't know how.

The day had been a pleasant one and it was long after the sun had set that most guests started to retire. I was standing off to the side just alone with my own thoughts when my brother came up to me.

"I'm heading to bed; I just thought I should wish you a good night." He told me.

I smiled back at him. "Good night then."

He nodded and was about to walk off when he turned back to look at me. "Can I ask you something?"

I looked at him quizzically for a moment before nodding. "Of course you can."

"Do you think we can ever go back to how everything was before? After everything we've been through and now what has opened up to us?"

"I'll be honest with you, Oliver." I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Even if we could, would you want to?"

He exhaled as he looked up at me then to room that surrounded us. "I don't think so, no."

"I wouldn't change this for anything. For once, I feel like we belong somewhere. This is what we were meant to do, I'm sure of it."

"I'm inclined to believe you." He gave me one last smile before walking off.

Oliver had grown up these past weeks. He'd grown more confident in his own skin and seemed wiser beyond his years. He found a place where he could just be himself and not be bullied or pressured into anything. He no longer had to be afraid. He no longer was a small boy in a big world for now he was that made it.

"You seem in deep reverie." A female voice startled me and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Susan." I sighed. "You scared me." I told her as I turned to look at the second eldest Pevensie.

"Then maybe you should not daydream so much." She teased.

I shoved her shoulder slightly. "I was deep in thought."

"I could have you arrested for assaulting a royal you know." The brunette grinned before we both erupted in a fit of giggles. It had been a long day, I'm pretty sure we would have laughed at anything then.

"Have you seen Lucy?" I wondered, having not seen the younger girl for a while now.

"She's gone to bed." Susan told me. "She didn't seem in a very good mood."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I wonder what's wrong. She seemed in the highest mood possible not that long ago."

"I think she's just tired, we'll see how she is tomorrow." The young Queen shrugged. "I'm going to head off now, I've danced with far too many people and if I'm being honest I've had enough."

"No one catch you eye then?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No one whatsoever. Although I believe you have caught the eye of the young Prince Dastan. And many of the girls in this room envy you already." She noted.

"I can assure you the Prince has not caught mine." I assured her. "Why am I the envy of the girls in here? You are the one they envy."

"Maybe I was but since your dance with Peter, I'm certain you're the one they are jealous of." On that note, she wished me good night and disappeared through the columns.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After the day of the coronation, every time I was out in public with Peter I became very self-conscious. Susan had been right; every human girl that we met always looked at me in a way I was not comfortable with. Peter seemed to be oblivious to my discomfort. There seemed to be a competition to win his affections and I was public enemy number one. I knew there was some ground to the rumours but then again nothing had come from the original chemistry Peter and I had.

With everything going on I rarely got time alone with him anyway. We'd all taken to our duties seriously. For decades Narnia had been in ruin and now it was time to rebuild its former glory. That was our priority. Our only priority.

I knew that I felt something for the now High King. Every glance we shared was powerful; even our arms brushing as we walked side by side brought a flush to both our cheeks. But as time went by and nothing happened I started to doubt the bond I'd once though we had.

Months went by and Narnia was now flourishing and people from distant lands often came to stay in the Palace. Archenland had become a great ally and our doors were always open to them. The first summer after the coronation was the one that changed my perspective on a lot of things.

XxxxxX

"Come on, Ed!" I teased as I blocked another blow of his. "You can do better than this!"

The younger Pevensie gritted his teeth and sent another blow at me; I lost my footing slightly but recovered as I swung my sword at him. I enjoyed training with Edmund; we always worked the best out of each other and enjoyed each other's company as well.

"Rebecca!"

I swung my head round as I heard Peter's voice but regretted it instantly. I hissed in pain as my sword was knocked out of my hand. Snapping my head back round to face my opponent, I scowled. "Edmund, that hurt." I complained as I looked at my now bleeding finger. "Thanks a lot."

"Maybe you shouldn't get distracted then." He smirked as he picked my sword up and handed it back to me. "I win."

"No you don't, you cheated!" I pouted.

"He won fair and square." A new voice joined the conversation and I looked back at an amused Peter.

"Go on then, side with him, it's your fault he did win anyway." I informed him as I sheathed my sword.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. "Don't get distracted in future then."

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. "In future, don't call my name then."

"You're cute when you're angry." He teased; making me roll my eyes at him in an attempt to hide my blush.

Edmund snorted. "I'm going to leave because I am clearly no longer needed. I need to go and check the supplies anyway. You both have a nice time arguing over who's cuter." He nodded to the both of us before exiting the training ground.

"What is it you want anyway?" I asked Peter as we followed Ed at a much slower pace.

"The duke and duchess from the south of Archenland are arriving later on this afternoon. A rider just arrived to inform us." He explained.

I stopped and looked at him in confusion. "They were only here two weeks ago. Why are they coming back so soon?"

Peter shrugged. "In his letter, he says that he has some interesting business to talk to me about."

"Of course he does." I shook my head. "What could it be this time? Trading arrangements? That was the excuse for last time. I honestly think he just likes living here for free. Are his children coming too?"

"I assume so. Oliver gets on well with his son at least. I know you and Susan don't get on with the Duchess and the daughter."

"Can you blame us?" I asked him as we started walking again. "The mother's a hag. She looks at me as if I'm a stone in her shoe. I've never done anything to offend her. And the daughter ignores me. Susan believes it's because I'm intimidating but I think there's more to it."

"I hate to be the one to break it to you but you _are _intimidating." He grinned.

"If I'm so intimidating you probably shouldn't provoke me then." I counter-argued.

"I'm the High King; I can do what I want." He pushed my shoulder playfully making me lose my footing slightly.

"Hey!" I protested with a wide smile. "Don't do that!"

"What, this?" He grinned as he pushed me again before taking off in a run before I could get him back.

Once I'd regained my footing, I ran after him until I reached the courtyard. I slowed my pace into a light jog before coming to a stop next to the fountain. "Peter, I know you're here." I called out. I could only see a few fauns but I just knew he was about here somewhere.

I was about to turn round to look at the other side of the courtyard when I felt water hit the side of me. Even if the day was a warm one, the water was still freezing cold. I let out a loud gasp as the water hit me, closing my eyes tightly at the chock. Once I opened them I saw a widely grinning Peter with a small bowl in his hands.

I shook my head and sent water droplets everywhere. "Enjoy the bath?" He teased.

Opening my eyes I looked up at him and smirked. "Yeah, it was refreshing. You should give it a go." I slipped my hands into the cold water and flicked as much as I possibly could at him.

He jumped back from the fountain and stared at me with a now menacing smile. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Before I could process his next move, he'd already gotten back to the fountain. I hurried over to him and we both wrestled for the bowl in his hands. It's obvious to point out that he was stronger than me and easily overpowered me. He slipped his hand round my waist and turned me round so my back was to his front.

"I did warn you." He joked before pouring the bowl of water over my head.

He let me go and with one look at each other we burst out laughing; our laughter echoing around the courtyard. Once we'd regained our breaths we just smiled at each other. But my smile soon turned into a smirk and before he understood what I was going to do I closed the space between us and brought him into bone crushing hug; my soaking wet clothes now wetting his.

"Okay, okay, I surrender." He told me.

I pulled away from him slightly, my arms still around his neck. "Promise? No more water attacks?"

"I promise." He smiled and I felt myself blush.

He didn't let go of me just yet. His hands continued to rest on my lower waist as we just kind of froze. I knew what was on both our minds but neither of us seemed to be able to voice it out loud.

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I heard horses' hooves clicking on the ground. I turned my head and seeing a roofless carriage nearing us I stepped away from Peter as quickly as I could.

"They're arriving earlier than you let on." I whispered to him.

"I didn't know they would be arriving now." He replied. "Well this is not at all awkward."

"No, it's just embarrassing." I muttered as I plastered as dignified a smile I could manage on my face.

Peter headed over the carriage as a man got off it. "My Lord Morn, you have arrived much earlier than we had anticipated. I must apologise for the attire that myself and the Lady Rebecca greet you in."

The older man just smiled and brushed Peter's comment off. "Oh please, you're in your own home and we are unexpected guests. You have nothing to apologise for, my King." His wife descended from the carriage shortly after along with their two children. "I am just glad to find you both in high spirits."

I smiled and bowed my head towards him. "It is an honour to receive you here again, my lord. I do apologise again for my manner of appearance."

Lord Morn was about to reply but his wife, Karia; cut in. "It is quite alright, after all you are but a child." She gave me a self-satisfied smirk.

I took a deep breath and bit back the retort I had on the tip of my tongue. I nodded once more to them as I clenched my fists. "I am sure you will enjoy your stay, I must excuse myself. I have to go speak with the cooks about tonight's dinner."

I didn't bother adding anything else; I just turned on my heels and headed up the castle steps. Once I was out of sight, I stopped and leaned up against the stone wall taking deep breaths to calm myself.

"Don't let her get to you." Susan said as she came up to me.

I jumped slightly at the sound of her voice as I hadn't expected to see anyone. "I don't know what you mean." I lied.

The brunette looked at me sternly. "I was standing on the balcony when they arrived. You can hear everything from up there with the echo. She is just jealous that Peter notices you and not her daughter. Don't pay any attention to what she says."

I considered her carefully. "We're just friends, Susan."

"Rebecca." She sighed as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "A blind man can see you both care dearly about each other."

"Because he's my friend." I insisted. This was the last thing I wanted to talk about now.

"What I just saw wasn't "just friends", Becca. Both of you are being stubborn." The girl stated. "You both need to get your act together before it's too late. Peter's the High King, he's young and handsome. He's just shy of nineteen. Fathers' who want a beneficial marriage for their daughter will do anything they can to win the King's favour and therefore offer their daughter's hand in marriage. Don't let him slip through your fingers, Rebecca."

I pushed myself off the wall and straightened up. "Where do you get all these ideas from, Susan?"

"While you're off being a counsellor and a soldier, I keep my ears open at court and listen to the rumours and take note of the usual patterns. Every girl that passes through these walls dreams of winning his heart." She told me. "The sad thing is the longer you both live in obliviousness, the more likely his heart will go to someone else."

"Is this supposed to cheer me up? Because if that's the case then you're not really doing a good job." I told her.

She gave me soft smile. "It's not meant to cheer you up. I want you both to stop acting like mules and act on the feelings you clearly have for each other." The young queen squeezed my arm again before heading off down the corridor.

Confused and even more heavy hearted than before, I headed in the opposite direction back to my chambers. After some dryads brought me some fresh warm water for my bath, I washed off the sweat and dirt that had stuck to me since my fight with Edmund. The bath relaxed me and I felt some of the tension leave my body but it was only short lived. I'd only been out of the bath a few minutes when none other than the High King came knocking at my door.

I pulled the dressing gown around me just that bit tighter when I opened it. "Peter, this isn't really a good time." I told him awkwardly.

"I know, I just… I just really need to talk." He seemed slightly upset and flustered. Being the good friend that I was I opened my door wider and let him in.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I headed over to my dresser and picked up my hairbrush.

"I just talked with the Duke." Peter answered as he headed over to my window, looking out over the sea.

His voice trembled slightly as he spoke and I grew even more concerned. I turned to look at him and his shoulders seemed tense. "Peter, you're scaring me, what happened?"

He wrung his hands together before turning to look at me. "The Duke has offered his daughter's hand in marriage to me."

His words hung in the air heavily. I felt my heart drop slightly and my throat tighten. "Oh."

"That's exactly how I reacted." He offered me a half-smile.

I nodded slowly. "So what did you tell him?"

The smile disappeared and he turned his head back to the window. "I told him I was flattered but I couldn't give him an answer in that current moment. I've barely spoken to his daughter… I'm not ready for any of this."

I put my hairbrush back down and went over to him. "Oh Peter." I put my hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek making him turn to look at me. "You are ready to take on anything. This is your choice; no one can pressure you into something you don't want."

He seemed so vulnerable and it broke my heart to see him like this. It was in these moments that I remembered why I held on in hope that something would happen. These moments were pure and I relished them. Right there and then he was not a King and I was not a Lady; we were the teenagers that were often forced to put on hold. We knew that we didn't need to hide anything from each other, I wouldn't judge him and he wouldn't judge me. We could put down the armour we wore in public and let our guard down knowing that we trusted each other enough.

"But how do I say no to him?" Peter asked me. "The last thing I want to do is offend him. And what if refusing his offer weakens our alliance with Archenland? The King himself on our last meeting inquired about the matter. He explicitly told me that I need heirs to carry on the line of Kings otherwise when we're gone Narnia will be open prey once more."

"Listen to me carefully." I told him. "This is your choice. Make sure you make the right one because if you say yes to him, you're going to have to live with it for the rest of your life." I paused and bit back the comment I truly wanted to make. "If marrying her is in Narnia's best interest then you must consider it but do base your decision solely on that. This is a matter of the heart, Peter, these things can't be rushed."

He looked at me in silence for a moment before resting his hand on mine and taking it off his cheek. "If I keep listening to my heart things shall never prosper." He told me before releasing my hand and taking a step back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him, feeling slightly offended by his words.

He looked as though he regretted what he said. "It doesn't matter."

"It clearly does if you took the time to say it." I argued.

"Rebecca, please." He sighed.

"I, for one, can't even believe you're considering it. I thought that… You know what it doesn't matter either." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

Peter took a deep breath before looking at me. "I'm at a crossroad here. A marriage to the Duke's daughter reinforces our alliance and would bring more trade here. He's a wealthy man and Narnia would benefit from it."

"Well, if that's your only concern, then go ahead and marry her then." I told him sharply as I turned and headed over to the door. "Well if that's all then leave, I need to get ready."

He looked at me quizzically. "Why are you angry at me?"

"If you can't figure it out on your own then by all means marry her." I snapped as I opened my door. "Now go."

Without another word to me, he strode out of the room. I slammed the door behind him as he left and it helped me get my anger out. I was foolish, how could I have even believed that he felt something for me? Maybe once he had but not now. It wasn't his fault, I knew that but he had let me hope. Outside, just over an hour ago, I thought we'd been so close to getting there. Turns out there didn't exist.

I was not in a great mood when I entered the dining hall that evening. I'd hidden up in my room for the rest of the afternoon not wanting to face anyone. When I walked into the hall I felt his eye's bear into me. I kept my face impassive and took my seat at the table avoiding eye contact with everyone.

I listened to the chatter at the table and every time I chanced a glance at Peter, he always seemed to be looking back at me. As if he was studying my every move. The Duke spent the entire dinner boasting about this and that implicitly implying what a great union the High King would be agreeing too. I wondered if I was the only Peter had told about the Morn's proposition. His daughter, Alicia, who was older than me by a year, smiled throughout the whole meal and desperately tried to seek Peter's attention. I was satisfied when it didn't seem to be working.

Peter wasn't not in a great mood either. I could tell by his stance and the way he answered others questions. He was not as enthusiastic a host as he normally was. I knew our fight was the cause of it and I felt guilty for being so tough with him. He most likely didn't even understand why I'd been so harsh with him in the first place. I decided that after dinner I should probably apologise to him.

When dinner was finished we all left the table and I caught hold of Peter by his forearm before he could wander off with the duke. "Please, I need to have a word with you."

He nodded to me and excused himself from the Duke's company before we both walked out onto the balcony. It was a starry night and the moon was high in the sky. The sea was glistening under the moonlight and the land seemed peaceful.

"Have you given him your answer?" I asked him quietly as I rested my hands on the balcony's stone rail.

He came up beside me and did the same. "I haven't yet. I told him I needed time to think things over, that there was something I needed to make sure of first."

"I'm sorry about earlier, Peter, I over-reacted." I apologised.

He turned his head to look at me and he seemed to be studying me intently. "I understand why you did though." He remarked.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"There was nothing to forgive in the first place, Rebecca." Peter assured me. "You helped me realise something."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what might that be?"

"I don't want to marry her; I never will want to." He admitted.

It was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders as he confessed this to me. "I have to admit, I'm glad you realised that before you did something stupid."

Peter chuckled. "I'm glad you're relieved at least. But that's not the only reason I don't want to marry her."

"Then what is the other reason?" I questioned.

"If I married her; or anyone else in fact, I will have married knowing we never gave us a chance." He looked down at me then.

I looked away from him and kept my gaze on the sea. "We said we'd let things fall into place, they never really have, maybe that's reason enough."

"We're here now, aren't we?" I felt him move his hand and gently clasp it over mine. "Look at me now and tell me you don't want this? If you do, I'll walk back in there and tell the Duke I'll marry his daughter."

My head snapped round to look at him. "Peter, don't make statements like that, ever. Your future depends on whether you marry her or not, don't make it about me."

"I want to make it about you." He told me.

"Then don't marry her." I whispered. "I don't want you to marry her because I don't want to see you with someone else."

His hand moved up my arm and clutched the back of my neck. "Why have we taken so long to get here?"

"Honestly, I don't even know." I smiled slightly up at him. "We've both been incredibly foolish I suppose."

"Maybe even this is foolish." Peter murmured before slowly leaning towards to me and gently pressing his lips to mine.

I moved my hands to his waist and pulled him closer to me as I deepened the kiss. They were just as soft as I remembered them. His movements were gentle and almost vulnerable. Years later, he admitted that he was scared of making the wrong move and ruining it and making me change my mind. I assured him that nothing ever would. Before anything got too heated as the risk was already high on getting caught, I detached my lips from his but rested my forehead on his.

"Promise me we will never go another year without kissing." I mumbled as I regained my breath.

He grinned and let out a small chuckle. "I've never been happier to make a promise."

I smiled and pecked his lips softly again. "You better never break that promise."

"I won't." He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ever since the night on the balcony, I'd been living on a cloud. Everything just seemed to be better. Peter had politely declined the Duke's offer saying that he just was not ready for an engagement. The Duke had been a gentleman and had understood Peter's explanation. The High King had also told him that his heart belonged to another and he could never disrespect his daughter in that way. Morn had left graciously the next day. His wife on the other hand seemed sullen and shot me a nasty look as we bid them a safe journey.

Peter and I kept our moment out on the balcony a secret. The sudden shift in our relationship had been noted no matter how hard we tried to hide it. Our siblings had guessed we were no longer "just friends" and soon enough Peter and I stopped using that excuse altogether. We still kept it secret from others. We were in no rush for it to be known; the relationship was going to be on our terms. And quite honestly, meeting in secret and sharing kisses when no one was looking was far more exciting.

He always surprised me in one way or another every day, whether it was having a vase of fresh flowers left for me once or twice a week. He even took to organising outings to different parts of Narnia just for the two of us to be alone.

I knew I loved him with all my heart and that was not going to change in a hurry. The perfectness of it all lasted a while but soon enough it began to get rather complicated. When the Calormenes came to stay about two years after Peter and I had somewhat made things official between ourselves, things got out of hand in ways we never could have expected.

XxxxxX

Spring was about to end and the Calormenes' King had come to Cair Paravel for a royal visit. He was here to discuss possible treaties and trade routes we could set up. Tension had been rising between our two nations recently and Peter was anxious for the visit to be a success.

"Will you calm down already?" I told him over breakfast as he wouldn't stop playing with the tablecloth. "Being nervous won't make anything better."

"If this goes wrong, Rebecca, we could be in trouble." He told me.

"They've been here a week and are leaving tomorrow morning. So far no one is dead and the agreements have gone smoothly. We can't ask for anything more. We even got them to agree to not using slaves to carry the trades between both our countries. I call that a small success at least."

"If I remember correctly he doesn't call them slaves." Oliver corrected me.

"They serve him against their will for if they don't they will starve, what else do you want to call them?" Susan said from her seat. "I do agree with Rebecca, Oliver. It doesn't matter what he calls them, they are what they are."

"I am not endorsing what he does. I was merely pointing out his point of view on the matter. That doesn't mean I agree with it." He responded as he picked up his glass of orange juice.

"Well I'm glad they don't have breakfast with us." Edmund told us. "We already see far too much of them."

"Either we put them up or we go to war and I would like to avoid the latter for as long as possible." Peter commented.

Lucy looked at him quizzically. "You think there will be a war with them?"

"We do, Lucy." I nodded. "These arrangements will hold for now but the Calormenes do as they wish. They have not made too many demands that we find ludicrous but one day they will and our refusal will anger them beyond reconcile."

"The King has already made a demand I had to decline." Peter admitted as he looked up at me.

It was my turn to look at him curiously. "When did this happen?"

"Last night before the King retired, he wished to speak with me and me alone." He revealed.

Edmund leaned forward in his chair to look at his brother. "What proposal did he make?"

"He asked for my assent in a union between his second son Dastan and Rebecca." Peter told us.

My eyes widened and I nearly spat the orange juice I had in my mouth out. I swallowed properly before speaking. "Why the hell did you not tell me this?"

"Because I told the King it was not a debatable matter and that you were not a bargaining chip. He seemed slightly offended but got over it rather quickly I think."

"I damn well hope you're right." I muttered.

"Did you tell him the real reason you would never agree to the marriage?" Edmund smirked.

Peter shot him a dark look and Ed's smirk disappeared. "Don't be ridiculous. This morning would have gone very differently if I had."

"I can't believe his audacity." Susan noted. "He knows the alliance is a fragile one, asking the High King to marry off his protégée is the last thing he should be doing."

"I'm not his protégée!" My protest earned an eye roll from Susan.

"His best counsellor if you prefer that term." She rectified nonchalantly.

"Maybe that's why he did it." Lucy added. "It would make a very powerful alliance having the High King's court a part of his family."

"Note that it was also for his second son, not the one who is heir to the throne. If he really wanted a strong alliance, why not a marriage to his eldest?"

"I'm sitting right here you know that right?" I looked at all of them. "And anyway no matter who he wanted to marry me to, I wouldn't want to marry them. My place is here not in that godforsaken land."

"That was exactly what I told him… Well not the last part." Peter chuckled.

We finished off breakfast with light banter. There was so much to prepare for the upcoming evening. There was going to be a farewell banquet in honour of our guests as they were setting off home the next day. I couldn't wait for the whole thing to be over.

XxxxxX

"You look beautiful." Peter whispered in my ear as he came up behind me.

I jumped slightly at first but relaxed when I heard his voice. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I grinned.

"Thank you for the compliment." He nodded as he stood beside me. We were standing off to the side of the room watching as everyone else ate and drank and danced.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not? If you don't I might get slightly offended." I teased.

He looked at me sideways. "I must ask you then, I would hate to offend you, my lady."

Peter held out his hand to me and as I took it he led me onto the dancefloor. Narnians had already started to figure out that the relationship between the High King and the First Lady was not purely platonic. The Narnians were kind people and when we both felt ready to announce it officially to the realm we knew they would most likely be delighted.

The evening went on and the feast was going well until Prince Dastan asked me to dance. Now that I aware of the proposal his father had made to Peter, it made it even harder for me to like him. I didn't even like that much at all to begin with. All night he had gone round seeking to dance with every woman in his sight. Susan had endured him and now it seemed his torturous presence would fall on me.

"A dance my Lady?" He asked while kissing my hand.

I saw Peter's fists clench and Susan's eyes fill with disgust. But I couldn't refuse or it would look odd not to mention ill-mannered. He was a Prince after all and the last thing we wanted to do was offend them when the relationship was already a strained one.

"I would be an honour, your Highness." I said in the sweetest tone I could possibly fake.

He smiled his cheesy smile and led me to the dance floor. He placed his hand on my waist without a moment's hesitation. I reluctantly put my hand on his shoulder as the other was still in his. We swayed to the melody of the music, there was silence between us and I was praying he would feel the same awkwardness as I was. Apparently he didn't so I was just me who was dying to get out of there. His hand slipped to my lower back as he pulled me closer to him. His hand was way too low for my liking. "How old are you my Lady?" He asked.

"I will be turning nineteen soon." I choked out covering it up by coughing lightly after I'd spoken.

"There is no need to be nervous, Rebecca." He purred and I fought the urge to throw up.

"Em, thanks, I guess." I managed. I didn't feel comfortable with him suddenly taking the liberty of using my first name either. Back in the world I once came from it was a commonly done thing but in Narnia I'd quickly learned that manners and propriety were very different here. So my uneasiness only grew as his familiar-ness went up.

"Do you know how old I am, my Lady?" He whispered.

"Honestly not a clue." I tried to say but it was barely audible and unfortunately he looked pleased.

"I have just turned twenty-one, the age of marriage." He murmured.

_Oh god. This is not going to end well. I said to myself. _

I tried to pull away but he had quite a strong grip so if I tried to make a run for it would certainly make a scene. And that was not an option.

"Why don't we take a walk in the fresh outdoors?" He proposed.

"Yes, why not?" My voice was higher than usual. Then I mentally slapped myself, why did I say yes? That was the perfect opportunity for me to decline and get the hell away from him!

As we walked out of the room, I had one thought running through my mind: What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Under better circumstances I would have loved a walk along the beach at this time. The sun was setting and there was only a light breeze coming from the ocean. Birds were singing in the background. It was extremely romantic, but of course I was sharing this moment with Prince Dastan, the egocentric git that couldn't take a hint that I was not in the slightest bit interested in his advances.

"It is a beautiful evening." He remarked.

"It is." I agreed.

"Lady Rebecca, may I ask you something?" He asked.

"Please, go ahead." I said.

"My father thinks it would be a good idea if I married a foreign woman to strengthen the peace treaties between our countries."

"She'll be a lucky lady." I tried not to snort.

"Yes she will." He really was making it hard for me not to explode from laughter. "I would like you to be that lady."

I nearly choked and took a deep breath before answering him. "I'm flattered but I'm really not the woman for you." I managed.

"I always get what I want." His tone had turned bitter and made no room for any self-doubt. "I know that you have a reputation for doing whatever you want but you are still a woman."

"You are jesting, right?" I asked.

"I have never been as serious as this in my life." The Prince honestly looked deadly serious.

"You want me to become your little slave and do exactly what I'm told?" I let out a chuckle. "You really don't know me at all. You should know that I never come quietly and I can be extremely stubborn when I need to be."

"You don't know me either." His attitude was getting menacing by this point. "I always get what I want. You don't really have much choice you see? Either you come quietly or you can refuse and consequently say goodbye to your little country called Narnia. And well, it's not like you are ever going to get another offer form anyone else. Most people already think you're the High King's mistress especially since he keeps declining wedding proposals. I would take this opportunity and run."

I felt sudden urge to punch the guy in the face and leave him with a beautiful bruise but I knew I couldn't. The statement that he would declare war on Narnia was true. Peter and I had already expected them to have some sort of hidden agenda. The Carlomenes' were not forgiving and hated being disrespected. And this would definitely take a chunk out of their honour. A Lady refusing their Prince? This would only lead to disaster either way. But could I let Narnia be over-run? The last thing they needed was another war on their hands. I didn't want them to see another war, especially because of me.

Peter had told me the King had taken it well but that didn't mean he wouldn't change his mind. Dastan would run back to him and make it seem as if I was making a fool out of him. His father would most likely be enticed by the idea of a war. In Dastan's own words I was a woman, Peter refusing was one thing but me? The King had asked to speak with Peter in private, maybe that had also been on purpose just like the King's seemingly good reaction. If this got out, they would twist it and make it sound like a grievous betrayal.

I could feel Dastan's eyes surveying me, looking for that weakness. What should I do? Say no and let many innocent lives possibly be lost because of me? Or leave with this pretentious Prince and be trapped in a cage for the rest of my life? Either way it would end up in some sort of conflict. Peter wouldn't let me leave with this creep and Oliver would refuse point blank.

"I would make your decision quickly, my Lady." Dastan said as he came up to me placing his hand under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. "For I cannot contain my desires any longer."

I was a spilt second too late to react. He had crashed his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist trapping me as he pulled me closer. I struggled to get out of his grip but his grasp was too strong. I hit his shin with my foot making his grip on me loosen giving me the opportunity to push him away. I stood their horror struck, staring at what was supposed to be the honour of a Realm.

"You are very determined to push me away, aren't you?"

"That's an under-statement." I answered him. "I would like to run you through with my sword right now."

He laughed and threw himself at me again. His sheer force toppled us both to the ground. He started to kiss me again as his hand started trailing up my leg slowly lifting my dress. In a last effort I smacked him as hard as I possibly could on his head. In his moment's hesitation, I broke free and started running in the opposite direction from him back to the castle. The dress was holding me back but I was still faster than him.

As I reached the castle I ran through the deserted corridors to avoid all the guests. I only wanted to reach my chambers without being seen. And unlike in those cheesy movies I used to watch I succeeded. I opened my door and slammed it shut before sinking to the floor with my back against it.

As I thought back to what had just happened on the beach I shuddered. He had tried to rape me. Admitting that to myself made my skin crawl even more. As what had happened finally sunk in, I just snapped and let myself, just this once, cry my heart out. I had never cried this much, not even when my parents had told me they were getting a divorce. I felt sick in ways I had never thought possible. I felt weak and embarrassed. My insides were churning and my breathing was choked and irregular. I brought my knees up to my chest to wrap my arms around them before leaning my head on them. I wouldn't be able to say whether I spent a few minutes or a few hours on my bedroom floor like that, I only knew I'd been there long enough for someone to notice my prolonged absence. The silence around me was soon broken by someone knocking on my door, well more like trying to burst the thing down.

"Rebecca, open the door now!" Peter yelled. "What are you playing at?"

I slowly got up off the floor, my legs stiff from the position I'd been sitting in to unlock the door before turning and walking over to my balcony. I heard footsteps behind me and the door being closed gently. There was a moment's silence before Peter spoke:

"Is what Prince Dastan tells me true?" He swallowed hard at the end of his sentence.

"It depends what he has told you." My voice was uneven and so low that it was a miracle Peter heard me. I didn't dare turn to face him.

"He's telling everyone that you have agreed to marry him and that you made the engagement official while down at the beach." He took some steps towards me and hesitated before continuing. "He says you are leaving with him at dawn. Please tell me this isn't true. After everything, Rebecca, I don't believe you would agree to this."

"I never agreed to such a thing." I croaked.

"Becca what has happened?" He came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

His touch put me at ease in a second. I relaxed as I leaned back into him and closed my eyes. He gently kissed my neck before murmuring his question again. I took a deep breath and turned to face him wrapping my hands around his neck. I spoke as calmly as could as I began to explain everything that had happened since I had disappeared with Dastan and gone down to the beach. I felt Peter stiffen as the story went on. When I was done I looked up into his eyes where there was a mixture of anger and hurt. His grip around me tightened had slowly tightened as the story had gone on. After a moment's pause from his part, he brought his hand up to cup my face and told me:

"I am going to go downstairs and kill him with my own bare hands." I could tell he was being sincere and that frightened me. "No one touches or messes with you."

He let go of me and was ready to head for the door but I put myself between him and the exit.

"You are doing no such thing." I said sternly.

"I can do what I want." He attempted to get me to move.

"Peter, will you just listen?" I pleaded.

I saw him hesitate but he nodded. I led him over to my bed and we both sat down. My hands not leaving his.

"You can't kill him Peter. It will only make things worse." I explained. "You know that and I know that. You going down there and killing him will only bring more troubles to Narnia. We don't need another war, Peter. Our people have suffered enough."

"You are not leaving with him." Peter ordered.

"Then what will you have me do?" I asked. "Stay here and let them declare war on Narnia? You know they will, you've read about what they are capable of. They wouldn't hesitate. They're waiting for a reason to do this."

"I'm not letting you leave with him." He repeated. "You know how they treat women over there. And more to the point, you don't want to go with him!"

"No I don't." There was no point in attempting to lie to him. "I would rather stay here in Narnia … with you."

I brought my hand up to his cheek just as tear fell from mine. He wiped it away before planting a kiss on my lips. I hadn't felt his lips in two days, with all the rushing around and preparing for the Calormenes arrival, we hadn't had any time alone. As he pulled away I seized the back of his neck pleading silently for him to kiss me again. He smiled and obeyed with pleasure. As always, his arms arranged his hands around my waist as I held on to his neck as if my life depended on it.

"I'm not letting you go." He murmured against my lips.

"You have to." I said while pulling away from his lips and resting my forehead on his, our noses gently touching.

"I can't let you go, Rebecca."

"I don't want to go, but Narnia merits peace." I argued.

"They do." Peter confessed. "But how can I rule this country without you? How can I walk these hallways and not see you? Everything about you is what helps me make it through the day, helps me make the right decisions, without your counsel how can I be sure I take the right chances?"

"Peter, you make those choices yourself, you don't need me to hold your hand. You're the High King of Narnia, King Peter the Magnificent." I smiled fondly at him, hoping flattery is what he needed to hear right now.

"You will always be my Queen." He whispered, making me smile against my will. "You have always been the one that I wanted and without you I don't know if I can face the pressure. People might say that we're too young, but you know what? I love you."

I kissed him. That was the only response I could give him right now. Tears started to fill my eyes; I don't know if they were tears of joy or tears of sadness? Why was he making it so damn hard to leave him? How I could I even think of leaving him after this? I knew I felt the same way but right now my emotions were running wild. That little voice in the back of my head was going bonkers yelling: _Why the hell should you leave him? He loves you for who you are! Don't leave him because it will break him! _But my mind was telling me that if I did refuse the Prince's offer, it would probably cause so much grief to so many others, all because of me. Was I ready to let people die for my own personal issues? Certainly not. I had to leave and that was it. Peter would get over it and it wasn't like I wouldn't visit. There were so many women out there that were throwing themselves at Peter's feet. I'm sure that there was another girl out there that would make him happy. Peter broke away from our kiss first.

"I love you too, you know that right?" I smiled sadly back at him.

"Well that's a relief!" He smiled before leaning in and kissing me again.

The moment was perfectly imperfect and I wished we could remain like this just that bit longer but sadly nothing does last forever. I heard the door open roughly making Peter and me jump apart like children being caught doing something they shouldn't. In the doorway two Carlomene guards stood accompanied by Prince Dastan himself. In the background I could see Ed and Susan looking mortified. Well, what was the fun of Peter and I having a minute to ourselves? Why not invite a few other people to come and watch?

"Well, well, well …" Dastan smirked. "Isn't this an interesting scene?" He took a step towards me as Peter and I rose from my bed. "You're a sneaky little thing aren't you?"

"Lay just one finger on her again and I swear you will regret it." Peter growled.

"If you think I'm scared of you little King, you are mistaken." Dastan mocked.

"Watch your tongue or I'll have you thrown out publicly instead of civilly." Peter warned.

"If I leave here with less than what I came here for, you will live to regret it." Dastan cautioned.

"And what is it you have come for?" Peter questioned.

"The girl." Dastan nodded to me for emphasis.

"Over my dead body." Peter put his arm in front of me protectively.

"That can be arranged." Dastan drew his blade. "For you are weapon-less and I am armed."

"You wouldn't make in out of these chambers alive." Edmund piped up from behind.

"Kill him and I'll personally see to you myself." I added.

"So the High King needs his brother and … what should we call you? His amusement?" He sneered.

Peter took a step towards him readying a punch. But I caught his hand before it could reach its target.

"He's not worth it, Peter!" I said harshly and he backed down slightly.

"Now why don't you let the girl come with me and I won't let too much slip?" Dastan tried to bargain.

"Resorting to blackmail are we?" I said in disgust. "You are a disgrace."

"Really? What would the other realms think when they hear that the noble High King Peter of Narnia has been taking advantage of a young girl that is promised to another man?" He smirked.

"But she is not promised to another man!" Peter yelled.

"Who's _she? _The cat's mother?" I butted in.

"Not the point right now!" Peter brushed my comment off.

"No, the point is if you do not give me the girl, your empire is going to burn. You have until dawn to make your decision."

On that note Dastan with a nod to his guards walked out of the room leaving Peter, Susan, Ed and I alone.

"I suppose I'll start packing then?" I tried to diffuse the tension, as I tried to hold back the fresh tears that were threatening to fall.

"You can't be serious?" Susan frowned at me.

"You'll find that I certainly am."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Have you gone totally mad?" Susan yelled at me. "Even for you this is going too far!"

"I don't have a choice Susan!"

"You always have a choice!" She counter-argued.

"Not this time, this time it's between starting a war and not starting one. The choice is simple really, it's not even a choice it's an obligation!" I replied raising my voice to get my point across.

She just looked back at me helplessly. "You can't do this." Susan implored.

"What can I do?" I snapped.

Susan opened her mouth to say something but shut it again realising that there was nothing she could do. She looked at Ed for help but he didn't respond and instead looked to Peter who hadn't said a word since Dastan had left. I looked him slightly concerned; I could see him searching for a loop-hole where none could be found. If this was going to be my last moments with him I didn't want to spend them in complete silence, I knew he wouldn't say anything as long as his siblings were here. The moment we had shared before their arrival was priceless and special. We had said the three words to each other for the first time and probably the last now that I came to think of it. That thought slightly depressed me. So I took a deep breath and asked:

"You two don't mind giving Peter and me a moment do you?"

They both shook their heads and walked out the room closing the door gently behind them.

"Instead of sulking can't we spend this time doing something else?" I walked over to him and took his hands in mine.

"I'm not letting you go with him." He told me. "If it's a war he wants, then it will be a war he shall get."

"You can't start a war over me Peter. You know I won't allow that."

"Listen to yourself!" He let go of my hands and marched over to the balcony. "You're willing to live hell just to avoid something that will come sooner or later. There will be war between our countries whether you go with him or not. He'll still hold a grudge against me because I won't let you go without a fight."

"What do you want to do?" I said to him joining him on my terrace.

"I want you to stay here." He said while turning to face me taking my hands back in his.

"Isn't that a bit selfish? You're willing to let your country live through another war for the sake of a girl?"

He sighed and looked down at his hands before his eyes met mine again. "I think I have a plan if you just hear me out instead of just admitting defeat."

"And what is this plan then?" I asked.

"We tell the truth."

"What? Tell the truth about what?"

"We tell the truth about us and face the consequences. It's not like there is anything to really hide in the first place." He explained. "Then, you tell them what exactly happened down on the beach when he tried to force himself on you."

I took a deep and shaky breath. "Peter, I don't know if I can tell them that." I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered the incident.

"You told me didn't you?" He reminded me as he put his hand on my arm in reassurance.

"Yes, but that's different." I said into his chest.

"I know … but you don't have to go into the details… Just tell them what roughly happened alright?"

"Even if I tell them, how do we know he will even believe me? They might call me a liar and we'll definitely have a war on our hands." I muttered.

"If it comes to that, I'll challenge him. Winner takes all." Peter answered me simply.

"You're not risking your life for me." I said looking up at him. "I'm not a trophy to be won or lost."

"Whenever has risking my life become a problem?" He teased.

"Since you decided to risk it for me is when it became problematic."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Peter, please don't make me do this."

"I'm not making you; I'm trying to find what is best." He dropped his hands to my waist. "That's what's important right now: keeping you safe."

"Because starting a war is keeping me safe?" My hands couldn't resist the temptation and crawled up to the collar of his shirt.

"Safer than if you left with them." He nodded. "I'm less worried about you when you have a blade in your hands. I know you can handle yourself with a sword."

I smiled slightly at him. "I'm not going to deny that what you say might be true but it's not my life we should be thinking about. Our whole country is what matters. Not us. Their interests and well-being are much more important."

"That's why we shouldn't bow down to blackmail or pressure. We need to show that our country is strong and that no one messes with it. If we don't put our foot down now where does it stop?"

I hated to admit that he had a point. "Fine." I said at last. "We'll do it your way."

His features softened and he gently pressed his lips to mine. "I love you." He murmured in my ear as he pulled away. "I love you, I love you."

"I love you too." I spoke softly back. "I really do."

He gave me a quick peck on my lips and when he pulled away I whined against my will. I blushed at my sudden outburst but he just chuckled. Instead of kissing my lips he leaned in to kiss my neck making me sigh in pleasure. He knew exactly where my weak spot was, and my neckline was definitely it. I buried my head in his shoulder. I took a deep breath as he continued to trail kisses up and down my collarbone; taking in his scent always made me feel so peaceful.

"When do you think we'll be able to have a moment without interruption or death being omnipresent?" I asked.

"Hopefully in a not so distant future." He sighed as he ran a hand through my hair. "Now come on, better get it over with sooner rather than later."

"I guess so." I exhaled.

He knotted his fingers with mine as we headed for the door. Once we had opened it, Susan and Ed were waiting on the other side.

"We're coming clean." Peter told them.

"Wait what?" Ed asked.

"We're going to tell them everything. From what is really going on between Peter and me to what happened on the beach earlier…" I explained.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Ed asked. "I can't call how they are going to react."

"It's not our people that we're worried about. Half of them already know that something is going on between us; they just decided to stay quiet for our sake." Peter reminded him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said while clutching my stomach. "Can we please skip the small talk and get on with it?"

"Alright, let's go." Peter pulled me down the corridor to the banquet room where the guests would still be present.

I felt like I might faint before we reached our destination, I probably would have if Peter had not been holding my hand. He still hadn't removed it from mine; our fingers had remained entwined and I didn't want to let them go. His grip was the only thing that was keeping me from falling. I took deep breaths as we walked down the deserted corridors to the hall. I didn't know how Peter was planning on revealing the matter as well as not knowing how I was going actually going to admit to a room full of strangers what had really happened down on the beach.

Suddenly, another thing occurred to me, Oliver was going to there, and maybe Dastan himself, I hoped against hope he was not going to be there because it would only make things worse. If Peter got his hands on that creep I'm sure Olly would join in gladly. I'd been so lost in my thoughts I didn't realise that Peter had stopped making me therefore walk right into him.

"Careful!" He smiled at him. "I know I'm asking a lot of you but can you be as natural as possible?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I wondered.

"Just be you." He shrugged.

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will." He kissed the top of my head before back round to face the doors.

He took a deep breath and pushed them open letting momentarily go of my hand. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, you couldn't blame them he had made quite an entrance. I regained some of my confidence as he did so; he was taking all of this in his stride and was doing it with great ease. So should I, so I walked up to join him and placed my hand in his tangling our fingers together for the room to see. This action was met by a few gasps around the room. I met Oliver's eyes; he was standing near the back of the room with Lucy. He looked rather anxious.

"We have an announcement to make." Peter declared. "Due to recent events, we have been obliged to confess that the Lady Rebecca and I, High King Peter, have been in secret sharing a courtship. It was not planned to be revealed in the present day but the circumstances today have led it to be so."

He had spoken with such assurance and eloquence I would never have thought possible. The rest of the room was silent probably thinking the same things as I was. Peter definitely knew how to own a crowd through graceful words and peaceful composure. I, on the other hand, would probably end up running my mouth like I would when addressing the schoolyard bully. I could feel the gazes of everyone in the room on me.

Before anything else could be added, a few Narnians started to applaud and I felt my cheeks go red. I wanted to turn and leave the room as quickly as I'd entered it. Peter squeezed my hand in reassurance as he'd taken note of my sudden discomfort.

"I applaud you. It is a very big lie to invent just to get out of your promise to be wed to me." A voice rang out above the applause. Dastan made his way through the crowd and reached us. "Very rash indeed."

"I never agreed to wed you." I spat in his direction as I took a step towards him.

"Of course you didn't." He smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen I am sorry but this woman vowed herself to me when we had a stroll along the beach."

"You're a liar!" I hissed.

My words were greeted by a gasp from the people present. This was something new for them to see, a woman standing up to royalty. I bet this was never even imagined by any of them. The Carlomenes lived by certain standards and I guess that right now I not meeting them whatsoever.

"Do you want me to tell them what really happened on the beach?" I yelled. "How you threw yourself at me after I had made it clear that I was not interested."

I was standing face to face with him staring right in the eyes as fury boiled up inside me. I'd been upset about the whole thing earlier but I'd come to realise I'd done nothing wrong. Even if he'd managed to do something, I'd have nothing to be ashamed of. He was the one that should be ashamed and hiding his face in disgrace.

"How dare you accuse me of such a deed?" Dastan retorted. "I am of noble blood. You are accusing me of attempting to force myself upon you?"

"You nasty piece of work …" I began but I was cut off as Dastan slapped my face rather hardly.

"How dare you speak to a man in that manor? Especially the one to whom you are going to be wed."

There was nothing I could say to him because in my honest opinion in these situations was that: actions speak louder than words. That's when in a spilt second I had raised my fist and it had impacted with the creep's jaw. I heard a crack and I was extremely satisfied. But my exploit was not greeted well. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from him as people rushed to see if he was okay.

"Peter, let me at him!" I struggled against his grasp.

"No! You'll only make things worse!" He snapped as he dragged me out of the room with a little help from Edmund.


	12. Chapter 12

_I've taking a while because I was away for a week and also because I didn't get many reviews so please do. I like to get your opinions and thoughts. It means a lot!_

Chapter 12:

Peter dragged me to the nearest room that was empty not just because he wanted to get me away from there as fast as possible but also because I was attempting to get out of his grasp. I was kicking and screaming like a 5 year old, and I try to help rule a country.

"PETER!" I yelled one last and desperate time as he practically threw me into the room before banging the door behind me. "PETER YOU LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

I heard the door being locked from the outside and I groaned. Why the hell was he doing this? He was the one that wanted to kill the guy a moment ago! Unbelievable! He should be sticking up to me not locking me up! I waited a few minutes leaning against the door thinking about how I could get out. Maybe by the window, but that would mean risking my neck with the height and all. Not my best option. I heard the door unlock and jumped away from it in a second. It opened and in came Peter, with a … with a black eye?

"What the hell is going on?" All my anger had faded as I saw the bruise he had.

"The Calormenes are too happy about what you did." He snapped.

"Why are you getting on to me?" The anger was back.

"You're the one that went and hit him!"

"He slapped me!" I protested. "Oh, and he tried to rape me earlier!"

"You shouldn't have punched him, you've made matters worse!" He yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't let people walk all over me, Peter! Maybe you would prefer me to shut my mouth and act like every other girl out there that's so desperate to get in your pants!"

"I never said that!"

"You make it pretty clear when you say I should have just let him smack me!"

"I never said you should let him do it!" Peter tried to calm down. "I was going to do it but you being you had to go and hook him right in the jaw!"

I smiled and went up to hug him.

"What's this for?" He asked as he hesitantly put his hands on my waist.

"You just said that I hooked him." I grinned. "That's not really the 1940s is it now? I'm rubbing off on you!"

"There is a time and a place Becca, and I'm not sure this is it." Peter said.

I pulled away. "You're right. What are we going to do about our little problem out there?"

"I honestly don't know." Peter sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll just go and apologise?" I suggested against my will and I saw a grin appear on his face. "What?"

"You're a complicated girl, you know that?" He teased.

"I try my best." I smiled.

"In all seriousness apologising is probably what is best but you won't mean it."

"You're right there." I admitted.

"I don't know how we're going to get you out of this whole "You're marrying me" thing. Dastan is not going to let this go without a fight."

"Maybe people need to see it then." I smirked.

"What?"

"You know that if we get our siblings to tell everyone we're together some will think it's just an excuse to get me to stay here." I explained.

"So what are you suggesting?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure it will work." I said as I walked over to the balcony.

"Tell me anyway your plans are always pretty good." Peter followed me.

"Listen, I don't think we're going to be able to get it out of this, Peter." I sighed.

"We are going to." He promised as he took my waist. "I swore to you earlier that you are not leaving with that guy. Your place is here with me."

"You say place like it was my duty." I hinted.

"Rebecca, your duty is to protect Narnia." Peter held my chin. "You willpower and stubbornness go to that cause."

"I don't see where you are going with this?" I admitted.

"Your duty is to Narnia not beside me. There is nothing else stopping you leaving with Dastan other than me because this is where you belong. You can still protect Narnia from over there but you won't be at home. You heart will always be here." Peter's soft hand was now caressing my cheek.

"It always will be Peter." I hugged him. "It will always belong to you."

"That's why I'm not letting him touch you." Peter growled.

"I love you." I smiled as I rested my head against his forehead.

"I love you too." Peter said as he slowly brought his lips to mine.

This was going exactly how I had planned it. I kissed Peter back willingly forgetting that anyone was watching. He was not holding back either. When we broke apart gasping for air I was smiling like an idiot. Peter pecked my lips in response and I moaned when they left them.

"I really need to get a grip." I shook my head.

"It's not my fault I'm totally irresistible." Peter joked.

"What did I tell you about that ego?"

"I remember you mentioning it." He smiled.

"Good, because we don't want you growing into an egoistic prat." I chuckled.

"That's something I have always wanted to hear from my girlfriend." He pouted.

"It's true though!" I smiled.

"It will never be like that." He promised.

"I hope not." I wished.

There was a knock on the door and we told them to enter. It was Oliver and Edmund.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"You might want to have a look into the courtyard." Oliver suggested.

I knew exactly what to expect but turned quickly anyway. Even knowing that tons of people were down there did not help me not to blush. There was a moment's silence before the place erupted into applause making me flush even harder. They didn't look unhappy down there. So far so good I kept telling myself.

"The King of Calormen would like a word." Susan announced as she came in.

"Hopefully it will be good news." I looked at Peter.

"I hope so too." He half-smiled before giving me one more kiss.

"Whatever happens you are not leaving." Peter said.

"We'll have to wait to see about that."

We walked out of the room hand in hand and headed to the banquet room where only the head royalties or guests remained.

"Your Highness." Peter greeted as he bowed to the Carlomen King.

I did the same to avoid further conflict. I could see Dastan's eyes travel up and down me from behind his father.

"You have a very spirited woman, your majesty." He announced.

"Her lady Rebecca has always stood up for what she believed in." Peter answered plainly.

"A little too much don't you think?" The King insisted. "It is forbidden for a woman to raise her hand to a man."

"And yet, you take pride in saying that men can." Peter spat.

"That is the way the world works." He replied. "Women are here to address our desires, to do what our body obliges at night and to accept these terms without a single word."

I was about to speak but Peter beat me to it.

"I do not believe in your opinions." Peter stated. "I do not see women as a mean to have a heritage or an amusement. I do not look upon them as a piece of meat or something I would like to conquer for an evening. They are just like you and me, have a brain, feelings and opinions that are very dear in some cases."

"You are too soft with them." The King declared. "But I am not going to start a war over this girl. She is no what I would call suited for my ward. Her reputation may be highly seen but she does not correspond to the terms that are needed for a fine woman."

"I'd rather die than be a push-over." I finally said. "Maybe your wife does not mind being fanatical in your regards but I am not the kind of girl who gives herself up for a man. They accept me for who I am or they get nothing. I'm trustworthy but never will I give my body as a prize to be won."

"She is definitely something." The King chuckled. "I wish you all the best, my lady, with your ways and beliefs."

"Thank you, sire." I smiled.

"We shall be off. I do not want to impose for too long. Thank you for your hospitality and welcoming. It has been an honour." The King told Peter.

"You're just going to leave Father?" Dastan looked appalled. "After what she did?"

"It is out of our hands, my son, now come we have a long journey." The King bowed to Peter then followed by the rest of his court left the room. Dastan went against his will and shot me a disgusted look before leaving.

XxxxxX

"Today went well." Peter smiled as he approached me.

"Very well." I smiled back.

"Now the kingdom knows we are seeing each other." Peter slipped his hand into mine entwining our fingers as we looked over the sea glistening in the moonlight.

"We had to admit it sooner or later." I turned to face him putting my free hand behind his neck. "At least it came in handy."

"You have a way with words that beats me Becca." Peter teased.

I grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you Peter." I whispered once we had pulled away.

"I love you too."

XxxxxX

5 years later:

"Happy Birthday!" We all yelled as Peter walked in the room.

We had thrown this surprise party for him. It's not every day he's going to turn 21 is it?

"Thanks." He grinned as he began shaking hands with people around him. He finally reached me. "You've made an effort."

He said this while looking down at my clothing before wrapping his arms around my waist. I was wearing a scarlet dress with long open sleeves.

"I thought I should make the effort seeing as it's your birthday." I kissed him. "Happy Birthday."

The evening was great; we spent most of it laughing. Peter and I opened the night with a slow dance that the fauns made music too.

"Thanks for organising such a great night." Peter told me as we walked down the corridor hand in hand.

"It wasn't a problem, as long as I get a good one when my turn comes." I teased.

"Don't worry I'll sort something out." Peter smiled while opening his bedroom door.

"I'll see you in the morning then." I kissed him goodnight.

"Why don't you stay a while? We haven't had a "you and me time" for a while." Peter invited me in and I didn't refuse.

"I'd love too." I smiled and went in, heading straight for his balcony, it had a great view over the water and part of Cair Paravel.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips find my neck. I melted and let him kiss me.

"Peter…" I moaned.

I turned round and kissed him on the lips. I had had enough of his tormenting. I flung my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His grip grew tighter around my waist. I felt myself being lifted slightly upwards. We broke apart and I giggled.

"What was that for?" He smiled.

"I don't know." I admitted loosening my grasp from around his neck and his released me. "Come on." I said as I pulled him inside.

Once back in his room he grasped my waist again and held on to me tightly as he started walking forward and I backwards. I felt the edge of his bed hit the back of my knees and let myself fall back on to it. Peter fell on me as we moved on to it properly.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked.

"I'm certain." I replied. "What about you?"

"I'm sure." He admitted.

We slowly undressed each other stealing kisses here and there. Our clothes fell to the floor one by one as we moved under the covers. I knew then that this was an immense step in our relationship that I was ready to take. We kissed and let our bodies do the rest.

XxxxxX

I woke up the next morning in Peter's arms. So last night did happen. I smiled at the thought. Peter was still asleep and looked so peaceful. I waited for him to wake thinking about last night. I had been … whoa. How can I put it? When I was younger and still living in England I had always been scared about the big first time but last night when Peter had asked me I … I don't know … I didn't feel scared or pressured at all. It seemed right. He was the one for me; I had always known that but last night had sealed the deal. We had abandoned our bodies to each other for the first time.

I was no longer a virgin.

"Good morning beautiful." Peter breathed against my neck.

"Hello handsome." I smiled back before giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know." I smiled. "You made it quite clear last night."

He smiled and kissed me again. We had begun to snog each other when there a knock at the door making us both jump apart.

"Peter?" Edmund asked from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute." Peter called.

"What the hell do we do?" I asked.

"I … I don't know." Peter admitted. "I'll close the curtains around the bed and let him in. He won't go looking behind here."

"Hurry up then!" I pushed him of the bed and we landed with a loud thud.

"Peter, are you okay?" Edmund called.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just tripped." He lied to him.

He grabbed his blue dressing gown, pulled the curtains and went over to the door. I couldn't see what was happening but I could hear well enough.

"What is it?" Peter asked his brother.

"It's just to warn you that Susan went into Becca's room this morning because when she was knocking Rebecca wasn't responding." Ed explained.

"And your point is?" Peter asked.

"She's not there. And her bed hasn't been slept in either."

I didn't need to see it to know that Peter was cringing. He didn't say a word probably trying to figure out what to say.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Ed pressed. "You look sleep deprived. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What do we do?" Ed sounded worried.

"Maybe she got up early and went for a ride; it's been known to happen." Peter answered.

"What are you not telling me?"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Peter, I know when you're lying." Edmund revealed.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Peter asked.

"You seem …" Ed stopped. "Oh, I see now."

"See what?"

"It's not hard to connect the dots once you see Becca's red dress lying on the floor next to your bed." Ed smirked. "Good morning Becca, sleep well?"

I felt sick, why hadn't we thought about the stupid clothes!

"Ed, just get out of here and please don't say a word to anyone." Peter pleaded.

"I won't." Ed promised. "But we still have her disappearing to clear up."

"Just say I've been up a while and I went for a walk around the gardens!" I stuck my head out from behind the curtains.

"I'll tell Susan that but I doubt she'll buy it." Ed smirked. "I'll leave you to do it then."

"We weren't when you knocked!" Peter protested.

Edmund smiled as he turned and walked out the door.

"That was slightly awkward." I smiled.

XxxxxX

2 years later:

"Peter?" I called. "What are you playing at?"

I was outside in the night late august. It wasn't cold or that dark. The sun had just fallen over the hills.

"Peter!" I yelled again. "I'm going back in."

I looked around and still no sight of him. He was a mystery to me at times even after seven years together. I turned round and nearly walked into him.

"You gave a fright!" I said. "Where have you been?"

"I have been watching you all along." He smirked. "I'm glad you came."

"Why did you send me a message telling me to meet you here?" I asked. "We sleep in the same bed you could have told me anything you liked there."

"It's not really the right place to do so." He smiled.

"Ok, what do you want to ask then?"

He got down on one knee and took a velvet box out of his pocket. I smiled knowing exactly where this was going.

"Lady Rebecca the Bright, will you please take the honour of becoming my wife?" Peter smiled.

"High King Peter the Magnificent, it would be my pleasure." I answered.

He grinned and got up and we went into a long embrace. Once we broke apart he slipped the silver diamond ring on my finger before we kissed again.

I was no longer his girlfriend, I was now his fiancée.

5 REVIEWS? PLEASE? :)


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey readers! I got the five reviews I wanted to thank you so much! Here is the next chapter. What do you think? Only one chapter left :/ But no worries a sequel is planned! What do you think will happen to the two of them? (Not Rebecca and Peter.) You'll understand once you reach the end of this chapter :)_

Chapter 13:

"I look …" I was glaring at myself in the mirror.

"Gorgeous." Susan complimented.

"Beautiful." Lucy added.

"I don't know. I just don't feel right." I complained.

"It's your wedding day!" Susan reminded me. "You are not getting out of wearing a wedding dress Rebecca!"

"I know. But I don't look … well I don't look like me."

"It's a wedding dress; no one makes the habit of wearing them every day." Lucy smiled.

Lucy had become a fine young woman over the years and at the age of 16 was the sweetest girl I had ever known. It wouldn't be long before princes and lords would start falling for her. Susan was as lovely as ever. Even though many suitors had asked her hand in marriage she had declined every offer. Susan was probably the only girl alive in Narnia and the surrounding lands to still be single at the age of 22. Both of them were going to be my bridesmaids. They wore light pink gowns. My dress was simple yet elegant; the total opposite of me really. It was made of white silk. Like every medieval dress you see in the movies it had long sleeves that were almost as long as the dress itself. My hair had been carefully done into ringlets. I was not wearing any jewellery apart from the engagement ring and the gift Father Christmas had given me long ago. My golden lion pendant stood out from the rest and seemed to be shining.

"There is still time to leave him and run for it you know?" Oliver teased as he came into the room.

"Don't tempt her!" Lucy grinned.

"I wouldn't do in exchange for anything." I smiled as I played with my ring.

"Come, it's time." A dryad announced from the door.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself one final time the mirror.

_This is it, now breath_. I told myself.

Oliver would be giving me away. As I got to the throne room the place was packed, from Narnians to Archenland royals. Centaurs stood on both sides of the aisle, when they saw me they raised their swords to form a sort of roof above me as I would walk down. As they did so, the whole room rose and turned in my direction. I felt like my 16 year old self again the day of my knighting and Peter's coronation. I linked arms with my bother and with Lucy and Susan behind me I walked down the aisle towards my husband-to-be.

I reached the end of the aisle and Olly gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before going to sit down with Lucy. I looked to Peter and saw that his eyes were shining with delight. He wore on his head his golden crown with pride and magnificence. Edmund was standing behind him as his best man. I took Peter hands and smiled. Susan stood behind me as I had chosen her to be my witness.

"You look beautiful." Peter whispered and I blushed.

When the voice started to say the ceremony I nearly leaped out of my skin. I gasped and saw the Great Lion Aslan standing their giving his consent to the union. I didn't say a word even though I wanted desperately to thank him. There will be time for that later.

"We are gathered here today to bond in marriage the High King Peter and the Lady Rebecca. You shall celebrate their union as you would your own. They have come far and gone through much. They are leaders that have an indefinite determination. May the blessings of their people, and those present today be given to them as they begin a new stage of their life. Now, as it is tradition the betrothed will give their vows before the union. High King Peter, your vows if you please."

"I, High King Peter of Narnia, hereby pledge myself to you and to no other for all my life. You came to me in a dream and it has never ceased. I will protect and cherish you in every way. I will help you when you need it, and step aside when you don't. And no matter what trials we encounter together or how much time has passed, I know that our love will never fade. We will always find strength in one another and we will continue to grow side by side. I believe in the truth of what we are. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in the bad ones, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how, completely and forever. These promises I give to you today are for all of the days that follow."

I wanted to kiss him there and then but held myself back as I knew it was not the time.

"Lady Rebecca if you please." Aslan then said.

"From the moment our paths crossed, you've surprised, distracted, captivated and challenged me in a way that no human ever has. Because of you, I laugh; I smile and dare to dream again. I've fallen in love with you again and again, countless times, without reservation, and I still can't believe that today I get to marry you. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding and speak to you with encouragement. I promise to be true, to uplift and support you, to frustrate and challenge you and to share with you the beautiful moments of life. Someday, if the stars align, I might even let you win an argument." There was a chuckle across the room. "I will love you always and only you for the rest of my life."

"King Edmund, the ring." Aslan announced.

Edmund brought the ring forth and gave it to Peter. Peter took my right hand in his left as the ring lay in his right.

"Take this ring as a sign of my faith and commitment." Peter slipped the ring on my finger.

"Queen Susan, the ring." Aslan asked.

Susan gave me the ring and I took Peter right hand in mine and with my right I held the ring.

"Take this ring as proof of my love and trust." I said as I slid the ring on his finger.

"Now, take each other's hands and hold them palms up to see the gift they are to you." Aslan said and we obeyed. "Rebecca, these are the hands of your husband, young and strong and vibrant with love that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when, fear or grief wrack your mind. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy."

"Peter, these are the hands of your wife, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love to you all the days of her life. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy, excitement and hope for the rest of your time together."

Peter and I were smiling in joy at each other. Our eyes had locked with each other's as our hands had.

"May these hands forever hold and support each other for the remainder of their life. As no one has come forth to give any reason that the betrothed should not be wed I now pronounce them husband and wife. To fulfil the oaths you have carried here today, you may kiss the bride."

Peter didn't hesitate and pulled me in. My left hand went up to his neck as I pressed my lips against his. His grip was at my lower back as we deepened our kiss. After about what seemed a short time, we pulled apart grinning like fools. We took each other's hands again and rested our foreheads on each other's. The audience erupted into applause. I closed my eyes and kissed Peter softly on his lips. We broke apart and hand in hand turned and bowed to Aslan. He bowed back then looked to Peter who hushed the crowd and spoke.

"As High King I have chosen my Queen." He announced.

As he spoke I saw Lucy come out holding on a velvet pillow a diadem. It was gold with red diamonds. Once she reached us, Peter took the crown and I locked my eyes with Peter's.

"Now that we are wed, I have one thing more to do before we end the ceremony. As High King of Narnia, it is in my power and greatest pleasure to name thee High Queen Rebecca, the Radiant." Peter gently placed the crown on my head, our eye contact never faltering.

The crowd erupted into applause again as I pulled Peter in for another kiss. Once we ended the kiss, fingers intertwined we walked down the aisle followed by Ed and Susan then Olly and Lu' and lastly Aslan himself.

Best day of my life so far.

XxxxxX

3 months later:

"You're sure?" I asked.

"I'm certain." The dryad said.

"Thank you." I got up and exited the room.

"My Lady." She called back. I turned to her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I left her and headed for Peter's bureau. When I walked in he didn't notice me at first because he was bent over some maps. We had argued earlier on that day and it hadn't been a small one. We had fought over the way to track the giants of the north and it had ended up in me throwing a goblet of water at him and he some ink at me. We hadn't spoken to each other since.

"You need to take a break Peter, staring at maps all day long is not going to make the giants leave."

"I know, but I need to make a decision on what I'm going to do." He snapped.

"Peter, don't act like this over something as stupid as that." I warned.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "My mind has been concentrating on this too much. I haven't really thought of anyone else since. I have to get this sorted as soon as possible though."

"Can you just leave it for a while?" I said as I began to massage his neck.

"I'm not sure this is the right moment for me wanting you, is it?" He groaned.

"I've got some news actually that will put those thoughts out of your mind."

"What's the news then?" He asked.

I came between him and his desk and sat on it.

"Come a little closer and see."

He raised an eyebrow and got up to face me. I took his hands and brought them to my stomach where a small bump had begun to appear.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

His eyes went wide for a moment as he took in my words. I didn't know what he was feeling because I saw so many emotions cross his face in that moment. Then his eyes softened and he began to smile.

"We're going to have a child?" Peter looked at me.

"Yes." I grinned. "I've been pregnant for three months."

"That was our wedding night." He smirked.

"Yeah, it was."

"I can't believe this. I'm going to be a father."

"And you'll make a really good one." I leaned in and our lips met. Peter was a lot softer than usual in his movements and instead of placing both his hands on my back, one remained on my stomach protectively.

I heard the door open behind us and someone walk in.

"I'm so sorry!" Ed apologised.

"No worries." Peter told him. "If you don't mind can you go and get Lucy, Susan and Oliver, please?"

"Why?"

"We've got some news." I smiled.

XxxxxX

6 months later:

"GET HIM IN HERE!" I yelled at Susan.

"He's not aloud!" Susan calmly replied as she squeezed my hand.

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET HIM IN HERE NOW!" I screamed before letting out a cry of pain.

Relief, I felt relief at that moment. All the pain stopped and I managed to take a deep breath.

"Susan, get him now." I pleaded as sweat dripped from me.

"I'm on it." She smiled as she let go of me and walked to the door but as soon as she opened it Peter came rushing in.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he knelt down beside me.

"What do you think?" I smiled sarcastically. Yeah after all these years my sarcasm was still present.

Then I heard it, the sound that was the beginning of sleepless nights but bundles of joy. It was my baby that was crying. I smiled as the midwives from Archenland, who had gladly volunteered to help me deliver, gave me the child.

"It's a boy." I revealed.

Before Peter could get a word out I suddenly felt pain and yelled. Why was I having another contraction?

"What's going on?" Peter demanded as he took the child from my hands.

"It seems you are a father of two my lord."

XxxxxX

Later that night:

"We need to find names." Peter said as we lay in bed that night with our new-born boy and girl.

"We should choose something Narnian but not to Narnian." I said as I cradled our boy.

"I was thinking of Archer for our son."

"Archer." I repeated as I looked down at his small face. "I like it."

"Archer it is?" Peter asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Now, what name should we choose for the lovely and unexpected daughter?" Peter smiled at the small girl in his arms.

"I don't want something too girly." I admitted.

"I thought so." He smiled then kissed my temple. "I was thinking about Liliana? Or is that too girly?"

"I was thinking along those lines. I remember something about a Lily character that really marked me. I think it has something to do with protecting her son or something." I smiled. "You do realise you've chosen both names."

"As if you mind." He gently kissed me.

"I don't."

"You should get some rest, you look exhausted." Peter advised.

"I am, but I didn't want to say."

"I'll put them to bed, you just relax." Peter took Archer from me and carried both of them to the cots that were not too far away. He came back and wrapped his arms around me.

"Life isn't going to be the same again." I said as I rested my head on his bare chest.

"No, it's going to be better." He kissed my head and I drifted to sleep almost immediately.

AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS PLEASE!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

6 years later: 1014

"Send a missionary to him now." I ordered.

"My Lady, by the time the message reaches him, the war will be over." A centaur explained.

"I don't care. He has the right to know we're going to thrash the Calormenes."

"We need to contact him either way." Lucy backed me up.

"Now please, hurry, time is short." I said as I exited the room and changed into my battle armour.

"We have the army ready." Ed told me as I got back out.

I nodded. We both headed outside suddenly I felt something grip my leg.

"Liliana, I need to go." I said softly as I looked down at my 6 year old daughter.

"I don't want you to go." Lily whined.

"Sweetie, I'll be back." I crouched down to her height.

"Daddy is gone and now you're gone."

Peter had been away for months now trying to fend the invasion of the Giants in the North off. The only reason I had stayed was because of Archer and Liliana otherwise I would have been there in a shot.

"I'm coming back." I told her. "Stay with Susan."

Susan had just come out of the castle and I gave her a pleading look. She simply nodded and came and picked Lily up.

"Where's Archer?" I asked.

"Over there." Ed gestured to the boys from Archenland, Shasta and Corin.

"I'll get him then we have to leave. I don't want Peter coming back to a failed war."

I went over to my son.

"Archer, come on. We need to leave." I told him sternly.

"But I want to go." He whined.

"You're too young. When you're older maybe you can but not now."

"You are going to war with us my lady?" Corin asked.

"I'm leading it." I smirked. "Now Archer, go and join Susan, Oliver and Liliana. We have to leave."

He pouted and then ran off.

"I'm sorry if he was a bother. He has the curiosity of a cat." I told them.

"He was not a problem, my lady." Corin smiled.

"I hope both of you have some skill with a blade. Even if you are riding at the back, I fear it might not stay like that for long."

"I have had the chance to experiment with my sword." Shasta admitted.

"I'm sure." I smiled. "Now we best be off. It's a long road ahead of us."

And with that I turned and mounted my horse. I was soon joined by Edmund and Lucy.

"Lucy, you better be careful." I warned her. "If Peter was here you would be staying with Susan and Oliver."

"I'll be fine, just because I'm the youngest does not mean I'm defenseless."

"Touché." I commented.

We reached our destination about two hours before the sun should set. The army began to rearrange itself: archer's to the rear, spearmen to the front. Wherever I looked I could see soldiers tightening their grips on their swords, putting on helmets or testing the string of their bow.

The fight had truly begun when the trumpet sounded. I slashed and punched my way through my enemies with ease. I saw Rabadash fighting Edmund and changed my direction. I made my way for the creep who wanted to marry Susan. Once I got there Ed let me have him.

"You're just like your vile little brother." I spat as I entered combat with him.

"A woman dares challenge me? You are going to get beat." He laughed.

Out of frustration I slammed him against the wall and knocked his sword out of his hand. I caught it as it fell and raised him by the collar before planting his blade through the back of his shirt against the wall. I stood back and admired my work. He was dangling there helplessly; kicking and screaming like a 5 year old (Trust me I know.) As I looked round at the battlefield I saw that most had surrendered. We had won.

A month later:

"You're back!" I smiled as I hugged Peter tightly and he winced. "Sorry." I apologised as I pulled back.

"It's alright." He grinned. "But my arms, back and pretty much everywhere are aching right now."

"You fought well." I complimented.

"They're gone…" He announced. "…for now at least."

"DADDY!" Lily and Archer cried as they came running out the castle.

They ran up to him and basically tackled him. I saw Peter wince in pain as they hit him. This was going to fun.

"I've missed you." Lily smiled at him.

"I've missed you too." Archer said.

"I missed him more!" Liliana added.

"No I have!" Archer pouted.

"I'm sure you've both missed me equally." Peter smiled.

"Why don't the two of you run along and let your father breathe?" Ed joked as he came up behind us.

The rest of his siblings and Oliver soon followed. It was great to finally have him back. All those months this place hadn't been the same. I had probably missed him more than most and it was a great relief to see him come back very much alive. We had lost many lives in the fight against the giant and everyday I secretly feared that he would be one of the dead brought back to us. I thanked Aslan everyday all those months that he had not been brought back dead.

XxxxxX

"Feeling better?" I asked Peter as he came out of the bathroom.

"I don't think I've ever loved a bath more. My limbs aren't aching as much now." He smiled as he got into bed beside me.

"It's when we lose things that we realise how much they mean to us." I said as I turned to look at him.

"I missed you so much." He admitted.

"I missed you too." I leaned in and our lips met for the first time in months.

"I've missed that as well." Peter smiled as he leaned in and kissed me again.

"Same here Peter." I grinned.

1 year later: 1015

"Why can't we come?" My 7 year old son asked me.

"We're going hunting; you are too young to come." I said.

"We know how to ride!" Archer argued.

"That still doesn't mean you can come." I kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you later okay?"

"I don't want you to go." He whined. "Every time you do you leave and come back with bruises and cuts."

"That's because I'm off fighting. This time we're looking for the White Stag. We'll be back by sundown for sure."

"Promise?" Archer asked.

"I promise." I swore. "Here take this."

I handed him my golden chain. "This will show you your heart's desire."

"You're giving it to me?"

"I'm lending it until I get back that means you know that I will come back." I smiled.

"Thanks mummy."

"I love you." I kissed his forehead.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Becca are you coming or not?" Peter called from the corridor. "Or did I really tier you out last night?"

When he came in to our room he bit his lip and changed the subject:

"Come on, we better go, the sooner the better."

"I know." I smiled. "Where's Liliana?"

"She's outside with Lucy." He said.

"Come on. Let's go." I pulled Archer up and we followed Peter out the room.

When we got out to the courtyard everyone else had already mounted and Lily was waiting on the front steps.

"Please can I come?" She pleaded.

"No you can't, I already told your brother that you are too young. One day you will be able to, but not right now." I gave her a kiss on her head and hugged her before mounting my horse.

"While we're still young!" Edmund joked.

"Shut up you." I smiled.

"Bye!" Lucy yelled as we began to gallop off. I looked back on the castle and smiled. The place was really my home.

XxxxxX

"Come on Ed!" I smiled.

"I'm just catching my breath." He told us.

"What was it he told us again Susan?" Lucy smiled.

"You girls stay at the castle; I'll catch the stag myself." Susan imitated Ed's voice.

Peter and I chuckled but I noticed Olly had dismounted and was removing ivy from something.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"I've seen this before." He said.

"As if from a dream." Susan said.

"Or a dream of a dream?" Lucy corrected as she walked over to Oliver. "Spare Oom." She whispered.

"Lucy?" We all said as she walked further in to the dense forest.

"You really need to control that sister of yours!" I teased Peter as he grabbed my hand to follow Lucy.

"Your brother started it." He smiled as he gave me a quick peck.

"Lucy?" Ed said as he looked in to this dark space.

"Come on!" She answered and we followed.

I walked in and something didn't fell right. I was getting smaller? Peter's hand let go … no it disappeared? I felt my clothes tighten as I continued to walk amongst coats?

"Oliver!" I yelled then suddenly I fell, landing face first on the floor. "What the hell?"

My voice was higher, almost younger. I got to my knees and looked up to see my brother looking at me. But it was the Oliver I knew from a long time ago, the 13 year old boy. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Oliver what has happened?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"We're back." He said sadly.

"We can't be…" I chocked as I turned back round to face the wardrobe. "We can't be back!"

I stepped back into the wardrobe and put my hand out. I touched the back of the wardrobe.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." I gasped.

"We unconsciously walked back through." Oliver said as he came up beside me.

"It will open again right?" I was starting to tear up.

"Rebecca, I don't think it will." Oliver put his hand on my shoulder.

"It has to!" I yelled.

"Rebecca, please." He pleaded.

I wasn't listening it just sank to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. How could this have happened? Everything I love is back there, Archer, Liliana and … and Peter. They must have gone back too. All six of us have just disappeared from Narnia with no way to get back. The Narnians will panic. I put my head on my knees and just sat there as Oliver slipped down and put an arm around me.

"Don't worry, we'll sort it out."

"How?" I looked up at him. "We're stuck on this side when everything I love and want is on the other."

"We'll go back one day or another." He tried reassuring me. "Just not through the wardrobe because things never happen the same way twice."

I didn't have any words to say. I just sat there in silence until we heard footsteps in the corridor and then knocking.

"Lunch is ready!" The voice called.

I looked at Oliver who pulled me up and together we walked out of the room. I was going to try to get back, I knew that. I would set feet in Narnia again. Peter Pevensie, I'll definitely see him again.

Getting used to this world was hard but I'll try and I know I will never be able to call this place home.

That evening I was sitting in bed playing with my wedding ring that was now too big as I started to feel sleepy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up in a familiar place, a white room. And there he stood, the love of my life looking as bewildered as I felt.

"Peter!" I called and he turned to look at me.

"I'm so sorry." He apologised as he took steps closer.

"It wasn't your fault." I said as I reached out but something stopped me, some type of force field lay between Peter and me.

"It has to be this way." A voice said. "Things may change but this will not be your last meeting. Trust in hope and you will meet again. Lose faith and you will not."

Suddenly the room started to fade and Peter with it. I barely got these words out that I knew it was too late, that he was already gone:

"I love you."

I woke up with a start as tears started to stream down my face. I longed to hold him again: to be able to curl up beside him at night, to enjoy his sneaky kisses in the morning, all those little things that blew me away.

I would not give up, we would be reunited. We would.

_THE END_

_That's it guys, the last chapter. I've planned a sequel but I need to know if you want one. If I don't get any feedback I'll consider that you don't want one. _

_So please tell me! _


End file.
